Chipmunk Fluff Series
by Arens1991
Summary: series of stories that can be viewed independently of one another. ratings vary by story
1. Chapter 1

Dr. G:  
>songs and bagdasarian production charactors do not belong to maureen.<p>

"why did you put us in ballet class dave?" asked alvin  
>"so that you could learn some new moves and how to gracefully transition yourselves when need be"<br>"i am on the football team, i not supposed to be graceful."  
>"shut up alvin" simon said "if i have to go, you have to go"<br>"but we have to dance with the girls" alvin said  
>"what is so wrong with that?" brittany yelled from across the car<br>"nothing" he said quickly

they arrived at the dance studio and were met by Dr. Haritun  
>"alright now im going to put you into pairs," she looked at the 6 teens before her "alright letter boy and sparkles, butter ball and pigtails, and raggedy ann and andy"<br>they all looked at her confused  
>"Well i dont know your names. let's try this again shall we? letter boy and sparkles," she pointed to alvin and brittany "stand over here, butterball and pigtails, stand over there." she told theo and ele "and raggedy ann and andy, stay in this area"<br>as they were the only two left, Simon and Jeanette figured she was talking to them.  
>"alright my babies, put on these shoes" she said handing each of them a new pair of ballet slippers<br>Dr. H took dave and began to show them some dance moves. alvin, brittany, eleanore, and theodore all had trouble, standing on their toes but simon and jeanette were up and ready in no time at all, and they didnt even wobble.  
>in the back of her mind this kind of annoyed Eleanor, 'it's nothing, as soon as i stand it will go away' just then Jeanette walked over and helped Eleanore and Theodore up she was standing, but it didnt go away 'this must be how brittany feels from time to time with alvin...it's nothing'<p>

3 weeks later they arrived at the studio and eleanor's annoyance had been raised to anger and that was increasing exponentially. 'what is wrong with me' she thought  
>"alright class today i am going to put on some music and we are dancing free form." she put on life's a dance "think about the chorus"<br>eleanor wasnt as graceful in the slippers as she was in her kleets, her balance was off and she seemed to bump into theodore alot  
>"move your body to the rythem, pigtails." Dr. Haritun told eleanor<br>simon took jeanette, and twirled her around, he lead her around the room then she lead him around for a minute  
>"very good Raggedy ann and andy" she said as she passed them "Sparkles, letter boy, you are not going to learn anything if you don't try"<br>alvin and brittany glared at eachother "the world has gone crazy, jeanette can dance ballet and eleanor can't" alvin said  
>"alvin, just shut up and dance with me!" brittany yelled "sink or swim, you gotta give it a whirl."<br>over on the other side of the room simon and jeanette slow danced, to the next song. talking between themselves  
>"so do you want to stay late again tonight jeanette?"<br>"sure simon, last night was wonderful"  
>"you have said that for the last 2 and a half weeks" he smiled<br>"so" she asked  
>simon couldnt help but laugh "you never take a single breath for granted, promise me you will never lose your sense of wonder"<br>jeanette looked at him "only if you promise to give faith a fighting chance and the heavens more than a single look"  
>"alright, i promise" he said<br>"me too" jeanette replied as she lay her head on his shoulder

everyone got ready to go to the dance studio the next day and eleanor had gotten this evil idea. While in the kitchen waiting for theodore, she grabbed a long knife and placed it in her purse. Theodore looked up and saw eleanore close her purse  
>"did you pack a snack too?"<br>"not exactly, just a surprise for jeanette" eleanor responded, feeling slightly guilty.  
>"lets go" dave called and they got to the dance studio and Dr. Haritun pushed play on the player.<br>"This isnt mine!" she wispered when she pressed play. She looked over at a wide eyed simon who had just realized that he left his cd in the player. He looked at her hoping she wouldnt let on that it was his and what had been going on.  
>"alright class continue from yesterday" she announced, winking at simon and jeanette.<br>"today we are dancing solo, except sparkles and letterboy. They need more practice"  
>"oh come on!" Said brittany<br>"Yeah, why dont you pick on eleanor shes terrible" asked alvin in a low voice.  
>Eleanor heard this and it made her snap on the inside. She began moving barefoot, flowing gracefully without her slippers, she moved over to jeanette and simon rage increasing with every flowing step she took. She stopped infront of jeanette.<br>Simon saw eleanor pull out the blade from her purse he quickly spun around so that he was between eleanor and jeanette, just before the knife was thrust forward jeanette took simon and spun him around ever so gracefully. Eleanore took that grace to stab her victim in the back.  
>Simon looked in shock at his sweet jeanette. The knife was still in her back. He opened his mouth but was stopped<br>"simon you cant pull the knife out without causing major blood loss. just dance me there."  
>"alright" simon said and she stood on his toes and he danced her gently over to Dr. Haritun<br>"doctor, dont scream, just call dave, and tell him to meet us next door at the hospital" Dr. Haritun didnt understand until simon lifted jeanette from a dip.  
>Eleanor watched simon dance jeanette around the dance floor the knife still in her sisters back. Ther was blood starting to drip<br>"jeanette, do you trust me?"  
>"yes of course simon" she said<br>he dipped her again and lifted her placing his hand so as to be sure the knife wouldnt slipout of it's place. He ran with her to the hospital  
>"my name is ellen, may i help you?" the nurse was nervous because this was her first day on the job.<br>"dont scream," he said to the fidgetty nurse who looked new "just get a doctor this is an emergency" he looked at jeanette who was fading "stay with me, don't you let go"  
>"dont worry i'll make it."<p>

back at the studio eleanor stared at the blood that had trailed the way to the hospital. She didnt look up until theodore came over  
>"are you ok?" he asked<br>eleanore fell to the ground  
>"what have i done?"<br>"i dont know eleanor, i was helping alvin and brittany get together." theodore said kneeling next to her "What happened? Why are you crying? Where are simon and jeanette?"  
>when theodore said jeanettes name eleanore's sobs got louder and she threw her arms around him.<br>"Oh theo im a terrible sister" she said  
>No you're not. He said<br>yes i am and she told him what had happened  
>we need to get to the hospital. When they got there they found dave in the waiting area.<br>When they entered he immediatly looked at eleanor, who was hiding behind theodore.  
>"eleanor, come here." he said softly. She didnt move from behind theodore She just held his sholders tighter. Theodore knew that she would be mad at him but he started walking toward dave. When theo reached his destination, dave took one of eleanors hands off theos sholder<br>"thanks theodore, now go sit with alvin and brittany" dave said. Theo left and eleanor tried to go with him "oh no you dont young lady we need to talk" he said pulling her back to him. Now sit" she sat down next to him facing away and at the floor."what happened"  
>"i dont know"<br>"what do you mean?"  
>"i dont know..."<br>"eleanor, this isnt like you."  
>"i know"<br>"Well then what is going on? And don't say 'i dont know' again"  
>"she was better than me st the one thing i was better than brittany at. I cant dance in ballet shoes, im off balence. jeanette cant dance in her own shoes, i can dance in my kleets! Dont you see whats wron with this picture?"<br>"i see where you are coming from. Have you talked to jeanette about this?"  
>"well no, i didnt want her to think i was upset just because she was good at something."<br>"so you stab her in the back?"  
>"I DONT KNOW" eleanor shouted and started crying again "i wish i could turn back the hands of time! I just want things to go back to the way they were" she looked at dave "she has always been there for me, i cant remember a time when she wasnt. I have taken her for granted" she blew her nose "she taught me most everything i know, she listens, and comforts... I wasnt thinking, she'd give the world for us if she could... Oh dave what have i done! Ive turned into brittany! Jeanette will never forgive me! What will we do when she gets out of there?"<br>"if she comes out of there, we dont know how she is and simon hasnt co" he stopped as he heard doors open behind him. Simon came out, his eyes downcast, and he sat down on the chair next to eleanor.  
>"on no!" eleanor wispered<br>"what oh no? She is fine, she didnt get hurt too badly, but she wont be able to dance for several weeks." simon told her, not looking up.  
>"Then why are you staring at the floor?" eleanor asked<br>"because i want to stay mad at you, and i'm afraid if i look up i will forget what you have done. Jeanette forgives you, and she promisses to stop doing whatever it is she did to upset you." simon responded a bit coldly.  
>"simon im so sorry" eleanor said.<br>"tell that to jeanette. She is the one who cant dance" he said.  
>Eleanor started crying again. simon sighed finally looking at eleanor. She was a broken girl, first something happened to make her mad at her sister, then when she realized what had happened she turned out to be in greater emotional pain than jeanette. He took eleanors hand.<br>"what are you doing?"  
>simon didnt answer, he just tightened his grip and pulled. She didnt know what was going on, and it scared her<br>"simon where are you taking me?"  
>she still got no answer. She didnt say another word untill they arrived at their destination.<br>"where are we?"  
>"eleanor?" came a voice from inside the room.<br>"jeanette? JEANETTE!" eleanor responded  
>"eleanor? What Did i do to upset you?" jeanette asked. Her hair was no longer in its messy bun, just a simple pony tail.<br>Eleanor looked at her sister and once again began to cry. Simon still had her wrist in his hand so he lead her over to the bed and she sat down next to where jeanette was sitting up.  
>"oh jeanette, i'm so very sorry for what i have done to you! You shouldnt be so sweet and kind! You didnt do anything! It was jealusey and pride! Oh jeanette how can you ever forgive and trust me after what i did?"<br>"your my sister, and i love you. You might be banned from the kitchen for a while, but i trust you because i have to. Sisterhood is a bond that can never be broken. I love you ele"  
>"i love you too jean."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
>Dr. G: maureen does not own Alvin and the Chipmunks<p>

_

The wind was blowing as she stood outside watching the stars fall like rain. Only 13 years old but still she longed to have someone to share this sight with.  
>Unknown to her, across the way on a hill opposite hers there was a boy barely a month older than she looking at the night sky, and wondering when he would get the courage to ask his young love to go out with him, un aware she was right across the way.<br>Jeanette marvaled at the sight before her. She took down her raggamuffin bun down and let her hair blow in the wind as she wondered aloud  
>"Brittany, she has the radiance and beauty of the stars... And Eleanor, such grace and delacacy to match. What have I got? Nothing, I have nothing worthy to offer. I cant even get Him to notice me..." she thought for a moment and had an idea and rushed back home.<br>Simon had decided to go home when he saw the girl of his dreams pull her hair down and he stood there and watched it blow in the wind until the girl turned and ran home. The pager in his pocket buzzed twice, signaling for him to return home, so he left.

The next day Jeanette got up and told Miss Miller that she needed a few things from the corner store  
>"May I please have an advance on my allowence?"<br>"why ofcorse dear, but whatever for?"  
>"well i need a few things from the corner shop" jeanette said<br>"Well i'll just give you the money dear, you have been helping Brittany with her chores for a while so you have earned it. Will 10 dollars be enough?" Miss Miller Asked"Oh thank you Miss Miller" Jeanette said giving her a hug and rushing off with the 10 dollars and her wooden basket.  
>she got to the shop and went down the health and beauty isle. She saw a bottle of pills. The lable read "Beautiful You Vitamins" she took one off the shelf and placed it in her basket. She wanted to look beautiful just like Brittany. She walked a little way down the isle and saw a stack of energy shots. "this could be useful" she said so she got 4 of them. She then saw a stationary set that was blue with an S monogram and she got it for Simon. She took her basket to the register and purchased her items. The cashier was new, so they didnt think to check if jeanette was allowed to purchase the medication and the energy shots.<br>Jeanette went home and ran up to her room with her basket. She put the stationary set in her wardrobe and hid the rest in her dresser. Tomorrow was Monday and Jeanette was going to start using the pills.

2 weeks passed and still she looked the same and she was tired all the time. Maybe she needed to take more of them. So the next morning she awoke and took not just one but 12 of them. Then to rid herself of the sleepiness she took and drank 2 of the energy shots. Then she went and got the stationary set from her wardrobe. She was finally going to tell Simon about her feelings. She took a purple slip of paper from her desk and wrote "To Simon, with Love, Jeanette"  
>she stuck the note on the stationary set and placed it in her book chipettes walked to school and when they arrived they met the boys at their locker.<br>Simon saw Jeanette and noticed she looked very tired.  
>"are you feeling alright?" he asked her.<br>She jumped and said "yeah i'm fine, why?"  
>"you just look really tired thats all"<br>"Oh, I must have been up later than i thought" she covered  
>the bell rang and they all went to their respective classes<p>

Around 11:30 during third period science with Dr. G, Simon and Jeanette were working together on a science project when suddenly Jeanette stopped breathin her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back hitting her head on both the corner of the table and on a chair.  
>Everyone else in the room gasped and rushed over to where Simon was with Jeanette, Dr. G. Knelt down next to Simon.<br>"WHAT HAPPENED?" the instructor asked  
>"i dont know, she just fainted, her eyes rolled back into her head."<br>her eyes fluttered open  
>"Dont move" at first she didnt listen "Jeanette dont move," Dr. G repeated "are you in any pain?"<br>"i dont know" she said  
>"can you move?"<br>"i dont know"  
>"can you sit up?"<br>"i don't know"  
>"can you try?"<br>"i think so"  
>She sat up and immediatly put her left hand on the side of her head where she hit the table and chair<br>"whats wrong" Dr. G asked  
>"My head hurts just there." jeanette said still holding the point of pain<br>"what happened?" she asked  
>"you fainted" her teacher responded "can you stand?"<br>"i can try" she said.  
>Dr. G stood up then offered his hand. the bell rang just as she managed To get her balance back and every student except Simon left.<br>"Simon would you give us a minute" Dr. G said  
>Simon nodded and waited out in the hall.<br>"Jeanette, what has been going on with you?"  
>"what do you mean?"<br>"You are one of my 2 best students and these past 2 weeks you have been so tired and looked over worked, i have also noticed that you havent been eating and when you do eat you get sick. And then this happens. Jeanette, Im worried about you, not as your teacher, but as a friend"  
>"I'm fine, Dr. G, really."<br>"Alright, go on then, report to the nurse, school policy you know"  
>"Yes sir." she said and she left<p>

Out in the hall she saw Simon talking to Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany and a few others about what had happened. She started to walk over when simon was just reassuring them that she was alright. The she heard the most horrible thing.  
>"She should have just died life would be so much easier" said Ethan, one of the boys in the group. she turned on her heel.<br>Immediatly after Ethan had said this and before Brittany could react simon pulled his arm back and punched ethan right on the nose, causing him to scream.  
>"not even Alvin deserves to have that said about him!" and Simon pushed his way through the crowd and walked off<p>

Jeanette had gone to her locker and grabbed her bookbag. She then went back to the science classroom she had been so tired lately and wasnt sleeping at night the other day on her way home from school she picked up some over the counter sleeping pills. She hadnt gotten the chance to use them yet so they had stayed in her book bag. When she got to the science classroom Dr. G was sitting at his desk.  
>"may i help you?... Oh hi Jeanette did you see the nurse yet?"<br>"no" she said through her tears  
>"Jeanette, whats wrong?"<br>"someone said i should have just died, and that it would have been easier on everyone."  
>Jeanette had never seen Dr. G look as angry as he did that moment.<br>"who said said that about you?" He asked  
>"can we talk about this tomorrow?" jeanette asked<br>"i would rather talk about it today" he said  
>"i just want to be alone right now, can we talk this afternoon?"<br>"sure, i'm going to go to the principal's office to alert him of the situation, will you be alright here by yourself?"  
>"i think so" she replied and she walked over to the corner desk she and simon sat at durring class.<br>Dr. G took one last look at his student just to be sure and then he left the room.  
>Jeanette opened her bag and took out the sleeping pills and a bottled water. Then she realized she still had the stationary in her bag so she pulled it out and got another peice of paper out. She decided to scribble down a longer note since she wasnt going to be there. After she wrote her note she folded it as small as she could held onto it. Then she opened the pill bottle and swallowed 16 of its 30 pills. She took out a picture simon had given her a month ago, it was his school photo, she stared at it until she heard someone come in the room.<br>Simon had been walking the halls for 15 minutes. He was waiting for someone to call his name over the intercom since he had punched Ethan. Finally he decided to go to the science room. When he entered he saw jeanette standing there with something in her hand. He looked down at the table and saw the medicine bottle. He grabbed the phone and immediatly dialed the only other extention he knew by heart.  
>"Principal Talbiet, how may i help you?"<br>"Simon Seville medical emergency Dr. G's science room hurry" and Simon hung up and ran over to Jeanette  
>"Jeanette" he said "what are you doing?"<br>"im trying to make everyone's life easier. Simon I-" and she collapsed as Dr. G, the principal and the nurse arrived  
>Simon knocked everything off the table and placed Jeanette on it. He checked her pulse, it was faint. He looked over to the adults.<br>"dont worry simon the ems is on its way." said the principal  
>"she took sleeping pills" said Dr. G "about half the bottle is missing"<br>the EMS arrived and took Jeanette to the hospital. Simon was forced to stay at the school so that he could tell her sisters what happened. The rest of them were called from their classes and sent to the science room just after the ambulence left. Simon looked to the floor after explaining what had happened to Jeanette.  
>_~two days later~_<p>

Jeanette awoke with Simon laying next to her in her hospital bed, on top of the covers. He had his eyes open wide so that he might see when she was awake again.  
>She opened her eyes and he handed her Her glasses. She saw he was there and knew she had some explaining to do.<br>"Simon?" no reply "Simon are you mad at me?" still nothing "Simon please say something, anything to me."  
>a single tear rolled down his cheek. She moved so that she was on her hip. "why wont you talk to me? I just did it to get you to like me! Ethan was right! I should just..." she was stopped by the gentle placement of Simon's hand on her mouth.<br>"Jeanette i read the note, you said you want my world to be perfect. Without you my world is gone, the stars stop shining, and i stop living. You are perfect, just being jeanette. And i wouldnt change that for the all the shooting stars in the universe." he stood up and grabbed her hand. "I have wanted to do this for a long time. " he lead her over to the window, he opened the curtains and she saw the most beautiful meteor shower. She was wearing her cotton lavender nightgown, he took out a wide ribbon and loosly wrapped it arround her middle. He opened the window, and pulled her hair out of it's bun.  
>She knew that tomorrow morning she would be in trouble, but tonight she had Simon. They just stood there together Simons arms around her waist. the room was quiet until a part of her note was wispered in her ear<br>"i made a wish, and you came true"


	3. Chapter 3

DR. G: Maureen does not own any of the following:  
>Alvin and the chipmunks<br>sleeping beauty  
>You'll be in my heart<br>Sara Beth  
>kiss the girl<br>enchanted by taylor swift  
>My heart will go on<br>just a dream by carrie underwood

_  
>On the night of the auditions for the Middle School play, the chipmunks and the chipettes were excited to see what they would get to do. Everyone was auditioning using the 2 lead charachters and the director would decide their roles based upon how they did. Everyone had practiced and practiced. Everyone except Alvin and Brittany, who both believed they would naturally be chosen for the lead roles and all they needed to do was show up.<br>"Arn't you two going to practice?" Theodore asked.  
>"No, Theo," Simon started "they think they are the best and dont need to practice"<br>"Thats illogical" said Jeanette.  
>"You're right, but don't tell them that" Eleanore said<p>

Well they came with their scenes they had chosen and rehersed with their partners. Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore were all in their swim suits and ready to go, but Alvin and Brittany hadnt actually read the script and didnt know it was a partly underwater show... Alvin was ok because he could get in the tank in his clothes he totally didnt mind, but Brittany threw a fit!  
>"Why didnt you tell me it was an under water play?" Brittany yelled at Jeanette.<br>"I thought you had read the script..." Jeanette said in a soft voice.  
>"Leave her alone Brittany" Eleanore said<br>Brittany stood up and stormed out  
>Eleanor and Theodore were up first. They had chosen the ship scene where the two meet for the first time. Theodore was on a platform in the middle of the pool dancing and playing a recorder *flute like instrument* Eleanor swam over to the "ship deck" and leaned on it. Theodore knealt down infrount of her and finished his song.<br>"Have we met?"  
>"I dont think so"<br>"that explains why i couldnt remember such a beautiful face"  
>"i bet you say that to all the girls"<br>"Actually most of the girls in my kingdom dont have half the radiance that you possess"  
>"you are very kind sir"<br>"How did such a lovely girl get so far out?"  
>"well i swam. i'm not really supposed to be up here. you wont tell my brother will you?"<br>" I dont know your brother so i cant tell him. what do you mean by up here?"  
>"Oh, I'm a mermaid"<br>"SALACIA!" The Director who was playing the brother called from off stage  
>"Uh oh, I have to go, My brother will soon come to look for me if i dont return"<br>"Wait when will i see you again?"  
>"Never"<br>"Never?"  
>"well maybe someday" and with that she dived under the water.<p>

Alvin and Brittany were next. They had chosen the fight scene. This was ofcourse last minute after brittany returned from getting her flashiest swim dress.  
>"Oh Ahhh" She screamed non convincingly while filing her nails while alvin sword faught the director for power of the ship deck.<br>Alvin was so into the fight he pushed Brittany in and as Brittany fell she grabbed the closest thing to her : Jeanette.  
>Jeanette screamed and Simon rushed in after her. After pulling her and Brittany to safety he saw alvin still sword fighting the director and anger filled his eyes. He grabbed the backup fake sword and cut infrount of the director,<br>"Alvin, didnt you see brittany fall in the water?" Simon asked  
>"Yeah but she can swim, she is fine the worst that will happen is that she will scream about her swimsuit"<br>"did you also happen to notice that she pulled Jeanette in with her?"  
>Alvin stopped, giving simon a chance to win the fight "well no, i just saw Brittany fall in and th~~ OUCH! HEY!" Alvin said as Simon had gotten him with his fake sword<br>"AHA" Simon said  
>the director clapped "BRAVO! that was wonderful, Alvin. Simon, it really looked like you were mad at him."<br>Theodore and Eleanor stiffled their giggles.  
>"And Simon, your heroism and quick thinking was wonderful"<p>

it was Simon and Jeanettes turn now. They were forced to change the scene they were going to do because Alvin and Brittany had just stolen their first choice.  
>"Simon, i cant seem to walk, i think i sprained my ankle."<br>Simon glared over at alvin. "Its ok Jeanette, i think there is a scene in their where she is under a spell from a sea witch and is forced to make it on land. and the prince helps her learn to walk."  
>"Simon that's perfect!"<p>

"I saw you with that land dweller" the director said as the sea witch "You have disgraced the sea, by falling in love with him. therefore, i cast you away to live on the land where you can no longer hurt the water. you will be forced to learn the ways of the humans and shall never see your family again. and to ensure that you dont speak of this your voice shall be mine as well"  
>Jeanette has this look of fear on her face<br>Simon made it look like he was just walking along and acted suprised to see Jeanette  
>"Salacia?" he recited "Is that you?"<br>Jeanette nodded  
>"what happened? where is your tail?"<br>Jeanette tapped her neck  
>"Whats wrong? cant you speak?"<br>Jeanette wears a look of sadness as she shakes her head.  
>well dont worry i shall help you and everything will be allright."<br>according to script he extended his hand  
>"Just take my hand, hold it tight."<br>Simon helped Jeanette to stand. She was a bit wobbly and this was dangerus ontop of her usual clumsiness.  
>"Dont worry, i will hold you, and keep you safe"<br>Simon continued to walk with her, reciting line after line from the script  
>it was just about to the dance scene.<br>"Simon, i cant stay standing"  
>Simon had to improvise<br>"Stand on my feet" He wispered  
>"What?" she replied<br>"Stand on my feet"  
>"wont that hurt?"<br>"it doesnt matter, i only walk on the bottoms of them"  
>"o~ok~k" she stuttered. She stood on his feet, and he danced her around the platform<br>Just the end of a song played "And they go dancing around and around without any cares as her very first true love is holding her close and the soft wind is blowing her hair, and for a moment she isn't scared."

the chipmunks and chipettes got to school the next morning to find the roles for the play had been cast.  
>A cumulative gasp came at once to the students and Eleanor read the list<br>"Alvin, land Villan  
>Brittany, Sea witch"<br>"What? i hope they mean GLAMORUS Sea Witch"  
>"SHH!" said the remaining students unanimusly<br>Theodore, King of the sea  
>Eleanor, Queen of the land<br>Simon, Prince Jordan  
>and...<br>Jeanette, Princess Salacia"  
>All were dumb founded. Most could see the parts for the villans crule and terrifying one on land one in the water, and the King of the sea was supposed to be a kind gentle soul with very protective ways over his sister, and the queen was a loving character with sorrow in her heart that her brother was sad. But the leads!simon and jeanette were waiting with alvin and brittany for someone to shout "gotcha!" it was in science class that they realized that noone would. Jeanette fainted when the instructor saw this he looked at Simon and they both knealt down by Jeanette<br>"What happened" Dr. G asked  
>"i dont know" Simon replied<br>jeanettes eyes fluttered open  
>"dont move" said Dr. G<br>she went to sit up  
>"jeanette dont move, are you hurt?" Simon asked<br>"i dont know." came her response  
>"can you sit up?" Dr. G asked<br>she sat up  
>"can you stand?" simon asked rising and offering her his hand<br>"i can try" she squeaked  
>she stood<br>"are you alright?" Simon asked  
>"i think so... what happened?"<br>"you fainted. report immediatly to the nurse." said Dr. G  
>just then the bell rang to signal the class was over.<br>On their way to the nurse Simon and Jeanette discussed the play and what they were going to do...  
>Two weeks go by and Simon and Jeanette have almost got all the scenes down all except the final scene. The final scene Theodore and Eleanor would meet eachother, fall in love, and decide to make life easy for their siblings Eleanore would live in the sea with Theodore and Jeanette would live on land with Simon. At this point in the play the villans are to come out for the final fight and as Simon and Alvin fence Brittany takes Jeanette under water and hides her. When Alvin is beat Simon goes after Jeanette and rescues her. After she is safe on the land again a kiss breakes all spells on the extra charectors, they then get married and live hapily ever after. It was the kiss that was the problem.<br>"he is too shy, he aint gunna kiss her."  
>"aint it sad?"<br>"such a shame,"  
>"he's gunna miss her if he doesnt do something"<br>"well he had better do it soon or we wont be able to end the dress rehersal"  
>They both got very embarrased, blushed and rushed off the stage in opposite directions. the play oppened the next day. The first 2 peformances went smoothly aside from the kiss.<br>However on the final night, as the end of the show was almost there Brittany was getting tired of Simon and j]Jeanette not kissing, so imediatly after Simon rescued Jeanette, Brittany did the most dangerous thing imaginable. She, in one last attempt to end the show properly, swam up to the platform and grabbed Simons ankle causing him to hit his head on the platform. Brittany decided her character should die and not be seen again.  
>Jeanette immediatly jumped in the water and brought Simon back to the platform. He wasnt breathing! All the other charachtors minor and major watched in saddness as Jeanette looked at Simon and saw his head was bleeding. she took the ribbon belt off her costume and wrapped it around Simons head, getting blood on her hands.<br>She began administering cpr, she checked to see that the wind pipe was open and then she breathed into his mouth. She stopped to inhale and once again her mouth was on his. The audience thought this was all part of a play the director was in shock along with the rest of the cast. Jeanette pushed in on his chest, then went back to attempt breathing life back into him. She continued to do this for five minutes and then she began to cry as she pressed in on his chest.  
>"Simon, Please be alright, don't leave me here alone. this can't be happening to me. "she repeated as she made her last attempt to breath life into simon. She looked in sorrow at Simon and she lay her head on his chest just as she had done when she pulled him out of the water and closed her eyes. Simon and Jeanette's science teacher walked from the front row and came up onto the stage. he went over to simon and checked the pulse.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, you can probibly guess that this is not part of tonights performance. Unfortunately, one of the most brilliant students I have ever known has died tonight on this stage. if you will all please bow your heads and pray for just a few moments" Dr. G said as he then went to take Jeanette away from Simon.  
>"Doctor, please. I know it isnt rational, logical, or clear headed, but please dont make me leave him" Jeanette said "Let me stay here"<br>"Jeanette, He's gone now, he isnt going to get up." Dr. G said as he bent down beside the two chipmunks and placing an arm on Jeanette's sholder.  
>" this cant be happening to me, it's a dream, just a dream, it's just a dream" She looked at her instructor then back at Simon "It's not a dream is it?"<br>"No, Jeanette, it is not a dream" she heard her teachers reply. "Wherever you are, I believe your heart will go on, You must open the door, and let him be in your heart, i'll give you a few minutes" then he stood and walked down stage tears began to fall, and she wispered something to him. "Just stay here, an i won't fear anything any more" She felt his body grow cold "In my mind We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart just stay with me, dont go." she wiped her eyes with her blood stained hands  
>as the tears continued, one drop got mixed with that of blood and as it fell from her cheek it landed on his lips.<br>"Come on Jeanette, it's over" Dr. G said  
>"I love you" she wispered as she pressed her lips gently to his.<br>Then something happened... Jeanette did not see it because for her time stood still, but everyone else saw a steel blue and light violet aura surrounding the 2 leads. The only thing Jeanette knew about what was going on was that suddenly Simon began to return her kiss. As they broke apart the aura faded and Simon sat up with Jeanette who was on her knees facing him.  
>"Did we finally break the spell?" she looked at him and blinked twice. He moved himself so that he was kneeling in front of her. He knew she was in shock. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. She then realized what was happening and she returned the kiss. Then Dr. G began to clap his hands. And the remaining audience applauded as the curtain closed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dr.G: the characters nor the song lyrics belong to Maureen

"Join The Army, We Builds Men" the commercial said  
>"I wish they'd build one for me" said Jeanette as she turned off the TV and went into the kitchen for cocoa.<br>Jeanette Miller was the middle child of the famous group The Chapattis. She wore glasses and kept her long brown hair in a messy bun. She was a smart girl, but she was a bit scatter brained at times. That made it hard for her. She and her sisters were had concert on Christmas Eve and that was only 4 days away. They each had a special song to sing and Brittany and Eleanor were off practicing. Jeanette's was blue Christmas and she hadn't even started to look at the words or the music. But she knew it from the radio.  
>She decided to write a letter to Santa just in case he was real, not that she really believed.<br>_Dear Santa,  
>I recall each Christmas, when I was a child Santa's gifts would make my little heart grow wild but now that I'm a woman fully grown there's just one gift I'd really love to own… Santa send a fella, into my life someone who is shopping around for a wife I would like to order something Cary grant-i.e. but I'd even settle for a James Durante I'll be waiting Santa, don't let me down there must be a lot of bachelors all over town if he's old or young or short or tall, he's my cup of tea Santa send a fella to me.<br>Jeanette miller_  
>She put it in the post and with nothing else to do she went upstairs to get ready for the Christmas party that the chipmunks were holding at their house. She wore a soft blue silver dress with a light violet rosette on the left shoulder. Brittany and Eleanor got home and went up to change. Eleanor came down after about an hour and Brittany came down after 3 hours. It was almost 6 when they left to go to the party at the other end of the road. They got there and dispersed. Jeanette went over to the wall immediately and leaned on it then she sat down on a nearby chair. She lost track of her sisters but saw a guy coming over to her. He looked suspicious to her but she didn't let on about that.<br>"Hey beautiful." he said  
>"Um Hi" she said "do i know you?"<br>"No but i want you to" the stranger replied  
>"I really can't stay" she said as he moved in closer<br>"At least let me get you a drink, please."  
>"My sisters will start to worry" she said as he turned around to the drinks table behind them and poured her a drink.<br>"Beautiful, what's your hurry" he handed her a drink  
>"My mother will be pacing the floor" she said taking a sip<br>"Baby its bad out there" she heard him say something wasn't right  
>"Hey what's in this drink?" it tasted funny to her.<br>"No cabs to be had out there."  
>"I simply must go," she said as she tried to walk away<br>"Why don't we go to my place" he grabbed her wrist.  
>"The answer is no" she said non convincingly<br>"But baby its cold outside" he pulled her in to him.  
>Jeanette opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.<br>"shhhhhhh" he whispered "don't say a word" and his lips came down on hers "Gosh your lips are delicious" he said his hands moved to her hair and took it out of its messy bun to reveal long flowing hair, then he took her glasses off and put them in his pocket  
>"I've got to get home" she managed to say<br>"But baby you'll freeze out there"  
>"Then lend me your coat"<br>He walked her out to the garage and then to his car...

In another part of the house Simon Seville was reading a mysterious letter he found in his mail box

_Simon,  
>The following letter was sent to me from a lovely girl you know. Please help me with her Christmas gift.<br>S. Clause_  
>Simon never got a chance to read the attached letter because he heard a slight scream from the driveway. He ran outside and saw a light blue convertible speed away from the house. He heard a voice from the car say his name. He knew that voice and he ran inside to where he knew Alvin would be.<br>...10 minutes later in the kitchen...  
>"Simon slow down what happened?" Dave asked<br>Out of breath Simon was leaning his elbows on the bar. "I was going to propose to her tonight and someone has taken her. They drove a convertible, light blue in color. I heard her call my name! We have to find her." And he went to his room to get a box. It was one of those tracking device computers. He pushed a lavender button and a purple blinking light showed up on the screen.  
>"Hey what are all these buttons for?" Alvin asked<br>"They tell me where people are in relation to me" Simon replied "Dave had me get this to track you down when we were 12" Alvin faked shock and Dave frowned at him. "I put a tracking device in Jeanette's phone she always has it."  
>"Do we want to tell Brittany and Eleanor?"<br>"No, that will only make matters worse. Alvin go over and keep the others busy." Simon said. Then when Alvin was gone he turned to Dave "I know where she is, i will be back as soon as i can."  
>"Simon you can't leave, you don't know the first thing about getting her back."<br>"Dave if i don't go now i know what will happen. I am going whether you like it or not. I know enough to get her out of harm's way." Simon walked into Dave's study and from the bookshelf pulled a fake book with a colt 45 in it. Dave walked in just as Simon was checking that it was fully loaded.  
>"What do you think you're doing with that?"<br>"i am leaving I'll be two blocks west and 4 blocks south." he said "in three minutes call the police about your stolen gun. Say you have no idea who stole it but that there is a tracking device on the handle of the gun."  
>"Simon you will lose your college funding you can't do this!"<br>"Dave trust me it's either lose money or lose Jeanette, and i would much rather have Jeanette." with that Simon rushed out to his car and drove straight to the location of Jeanette.  
>~~2 blocks west and 4 blocks south~~<br>"Wake up Beautiful." said the strange man  
>Jeanette's eyes fluttered open.<br>"Your eyes are like starlight now."  
>She sat up and said nothing.<br>"Just listen to the fireplace roar"  
>Still nothing...<br>"Say something to me, Beautiful. You must think something of what's going on. Don't you see I'm just the guy you have been waiting for? all your life you have been alone waiting for that Simon Seville to make his move, when you know he never will and you're a grown woman now so..." the strange man went on and on and on but Jeanette wasn't listening she heard a familiar old car pull drive up  
>'Simon' she thought then there was a knock on the door.<br>"... Oh who can that be at this hour" the strange man stood and opened the door and with his hands raised he backed away slowly. Simon entered and saw Jeanette. With his gun still trained on the strange man he shut and locked the door then he went over to Jeanette. Simon lowered the gun and the strange man took advantage of this. He rammed Simon and the two men struggled with the gun for several minutes. The gun went off and Simon fell to the floor. Jeanette ran over to Simon and turned him over to see to his wounds. He had been shot in the abdomen. The strange man had the gun and was aiming it at Simon then he was just about to pull the trigger. Suddenly they heard sirens and Police officers stormed the house. The gun went off again just as they took down the strange man. The bullet grazed Jeanette's temple and went into Simon's shoulder.  
>"For a genius, your pretty dumb, Simon" Jeanette said "what were you thinking?"<br>"Shah, don't say a word, just trust me." Simon said to her and he reached into his coat pocket. "Jeanette if I make it out of here alive"  
>"What do you mean if?"<br>"Jeanette two bullet wounds severely decrease my life expectancy, you must have realized that. So IF i make it out of this the only thing i should want is that you should marry Me." he handed her a little box that was now stained with blood. "I know that I'm no prince charming, but i love you Jeanette, and there is nothing that i wouldn't do for you."  
>"Oh Simon," she said "you have to get through this; you don't want to miss your own wedding."<br>~~three days later~~  
>"Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You" sang Brittany<br>The crowd roared as she bowed out and Jeanette stepped out onto the stage. Soon the crowd hushed and Jeanette was alone  
>"I'll have a blue Christmas without you..." she sang, tears welling up in her eyes "I'll be so blue thinking about you, Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree won't be the same if you're not here with me" then she heard a voice singing from off stage and she looked over. Simon was there, and he was walking out onto the stage he restarted his song<br>"I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Fields of snow and Istle Toe and presents under the tree." Simon sang. He had no signs of the gun fight the other night.  
>Jeanette couldn't believe that he was really there. so she continued her song "and when the blue Snowflakes start falling that's when the blue memories start calling, you'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue"<br>"Christmas Eve will find me just you wait and see I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams. If only in my dreams" Simon finished his song and placed one of those blue readymade ribbons in her hair.  
>"You'd be the best gift anywhere Christmas morning there's no worldly treasure I'd like any better than you standing there"<br>He was there and he got downs on one knee and pulled out the blood stained box. "Please marry me Jeanette Miller."  
>"Simon" she said, almost breaking down, "oh yes, i will."<br>Suddenly a man in a suit stepped up.  
>"Dr. G what are you doing here?" Jeanette asked<br>"I'm a Preacher as well. Just go my credentials. It's now legal for me to 'marry and bury'. Simon called me last night and asked me to show up for a lavender blue wedding. No details, just show up with a sermon he said"  
>There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned round and to her great surprise her sisters were there in dresses much like hers but with slight color variations. And then she saw Simon's brothers in matching suits behind Simon.<br>"So is this a triple wedding?"  
>"YES!" said all three Seville boys at once<br>The miller girls were in tears, and the crowd said in unison "AWWWWWW!" then they applauded  
>"Right then let's get this show on the road. Gentlemen do you. ~~"<br>"We DO!"  
>"Ladies"<br>"We do too"  
>"Audience, any objections?"<br>A unanimous no was received from the crowd  
>"Right then gentlemen you may kiss your bride"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

~December 23rd~  
>Jeanette looked out her window at the snow falling. She was wracking her scattered brain for a gift to give Simon. He already was getting al the academic stuff from Dave, Alvin and Brittany were getting him a bunch of "cool stuff", and Theodore and Eleanor were giving him edible things. She was thinking so hard she didnt hear Brittany say "Jeanette I need help with my science project." in a rather whiny voice. Brittany didnt like that Jeanette wasn't listening so she went up behind Jeanette and lightly pressed on her arm, just to get her attention but this rather startled Jeanette and she screamed and rolled off the window seat.<br>"Oh Jeanette are you OK?" asked Brittany  
>"yeah" Jeanette said rubbing the back of her head "I was just trying to figure out what to get Simon for Christmas"<br>"Oh, Well, Here you help me with my science project and I'll help you find something for Simon"  
>For the next hour Brittany and Jeanette were working on a science project classic: the vinigar and baking soda volcano.<br>"So," said Brittany after she had put the last villager at the bottom of the clay volcano.  
>"What?" asked Jeanette putting the last tree in.<br>"Simons Christmas present! What sorts of things does he like?"  
>"well he likes science, he loves books, music and ~~"<br>"well now we're getting somewhere, what sort of music."  
>"he likes jazz, old pop, classic rock, classical, country, but not rap he cant keep up with it"<br>"he really likes the old school stuff doesnt he?"  
>"yeah well i dont blame him i'm not too fond of the newer stuff either."<br>"well thank heavens alvin and i just got him an i~tunes card... you said he likes country? well lets find a country christmas song or two and see if they give us any ideas."  
>they spent the next two hours searching youtube for country christmas music. they couldnt find a single thing that would work and they were just about to give up when eleanor came in.<br>"are you two still working on that science project?"  
>"no we finished that 2 hours ago"<br>"jeanettes having trouble with figuring a christmas gift for Simon."  
>"oh thats easy... here pass me the keyboard"<br>brittany slid it over and eleanor typed in something into the search bar and in a few clicks the screen had two windows open one with simons facebook page and the other was a youtube video.  
>"did you just hack into simons facebook page?!"<br>"yeah it's quite easy, i dont do anything with it i just look and see what theodore wants for his birthday, he shares those things with simon. it's perfectly alright simon gave me the password, not that its a hard one to figure out"  
>she clicked on a few things and it took her to simon's online journals.<br>"he is very smart but he cant hide his journals very well." said Brittany.  
>"oh no he does quite well these are the journals that only he can see."<br>"you can see them..."  
>"thats cause i am logged in to his account"<br>"oh..."  
>"anyway here... he was tagged by alvin, and this is where he answered the questions honestly."<br>Brittany read it quickly and then took the mouse and pressed play on the youtube video and put it in full screan before jeanette and eleanore could get past the first line.  
>they listened to the song and brittany had a perfect idea for all of them to do for the boys. she ran downstairs and returned with wrapping paper, ribbon and a telephone.<br>"what are you doing now?"  
>"calling Dave"<br>"what for"  
>"well if we are going to do this we have to do it right" she said and she dialed the all too familiar number.<br>~ring~ring~ring~ring~ring~  
>"hello?" it was simon.<br>"hi simon it's brittany, is dave there?"  
>"yeah just a minute." simon said and brittany heard footsteps then simon say "Dave it's Brittany i think alvin pulled another prank." then she heard Dave say "not again..." and then "what did alvin do this time brittany?"<br>"no nothing, Jeanette Eleanor and I need your help for the guy's christmas present." she said "we need boxes that we can fit inside"  
>and she told him the plan she had.<br>~December 24th~  
>dave came by with the boxes and left the girls to wrap them and put doors in the back of them. this took them several hours to do and it was very late when they finally got into their boxes to make sure they fit.<br>"i wont fit in mine" said jeanette rather flustered  
>"Well we will have to do something different for you then" brittany said<br>"i thought you two already got alvin and theodore gifts?"  
>"we did, but i thought this would be a great idea to do as well."<br>"the only reason we have this idea is because Jeanette needed a gift for simon so lets just put our boxs together to make them tall enough for her" said eleanor  
>"well, alright... but we need to have her someplace where she could get in and out without being noticed...what about the tree house?" asked brtny<br>"No!"said lnr quickly  
>"I have a better idea," Jeanette said "why dont we just forget about it! it isnt like simon will be getting me anything for christmas anyway." and she ran up to her room crying.<br>it was already christmas eve, and she still didnt have a thing for simon. she couldnt believe she couldnt think of anything for him that others already hadnt gotten for him. she looked at her clock 11:00 PM. in about 10 hours they would be heading over to the seville's house for christmas to exchange gifts.  
>downstairs Brittany and Eleanor were trying to figure something for Jeanette to do for Simon for Christmas.<br>~ring~ring~ring~ring~ring~  
>"hello?"<br>"hi eleanor, its dave. the boys are asleep now do you want me to come get the boxes?"  
>"no dave there's been a change in plans, Brittany and I are going to use the boxes to carry over the gifts, we will even have them presorted for the boys. Jeanette couldnt fit in her box so she isnt gunna do it. she cant find a gift for simon and thats why Brittany came up with the idea in the first place."<br>"well what did she get Alvin and Theodore?"  
>"a hundred homework help tickets each. she knows how much they need it, and it gives Simon a break now and again."<br>"poor Jeanette, is she alright?"  
>"well i'm not sure she ran up to her room crying about an hour ago, and brittany and I have been down here trying to think of something for her to give Simon"<br>"why not give him some of those homework help tickets?"  
>"we tried that already, she said and i quote 'can you really see Simon needing homework help?'"<br>"fair point, does she know she doesnt need to worry about getting him anything? Simon is just happy that she is going to be here."  
>"she dosnt see things that way. she wants to get him someting really special, she just cant thi~~"<br>then eleanor heard a a loud hollar, some running and then dave saying "What are you doing up?... eleanor? i have to go i will see you tommorrow alright?"  
>"um... ok... see you then... bye."<br>"what was that all about?" brtny asked  
>"i have no idea..." lnr replied<br>~~~at the seville's house~~~  
>"What are you doing?" dave asked more concerned with why his tall middle son outside on a short ladder then why he was up so late on christmas eve.<br>"I am trying to get ready for tommorrow, I want Jeanette's christmas to be perfect."  
>"why are you waiting till now to set it up?"<br>"because the 'love doctor' and his assistant would probably want to help with it"  
>"why didnt you do it earlier when we went to the mall? i would have let you stay home."<br>"I had to get something from the jewlery store at the mall. you didnt notice i had gone because Alvin was... well.. being Alvin"  
>"what were you doing at a jewlery store?" dave asked.<br>simon climbed down and pulled a small but long rectangular box out of the tree house "Getting this, What do you think?" he asked handing the box to dave.  
>"oh simon, she will love it, but how much did this cost?"<br>"113 dollars"  
>"WHAT?! Simon how did you pay for it?"<br>"The school had a tutoring program for the football team. they returned the 20$ in lunch money they had taken out of gratitude and then there was Alvin's summer allowences"  
>"how did you get Alvin to give up his summer allowence?"<br>"blackmail... back at the end of April, one of his many plans got way out of hand again. unfortunatly that plan almost got the six of us killed so after setting it right, i promised i wouldnt tell you what he did in exchange for his summer allowence May thru August."  
>"May is not one of the summer months Simon."<br>"it was on previous world calenders anyway Alvin is too lazy to look up anything and he tends to believe me when i say that things are 'official'. I just did what you would have done, it was worth more than 4 months allowence but i was controling my temper."  
>Dave started laughing and then tried to be serious again "Simon, you know i cant condone what you just told me... but it is very funny..." and he started to laugh again<br>Simon remained very straight faced as he climbed up the ladder again with a bit more decorations and said "the sad part is that its true. when i say things that are of a scientific nature he is quite gulible..."  
>dave held onto the ladder "you boy's birthday was in May, you didnt take his birthday money did you"<br>"i was very tempted but that really would have been low even by alvins standards. no..." simon continued stringing more lights accross the tree house "birthdays, holidays, and fair cash was his to keep i just got his regular dallowence oh and the double he asked for in June and July to try and cheat his way around our deal. that extra 40 dollars is hidden away in your stocking... merry Christmas by the way..." and he got down and went over to the side of the house. "right then lets see if this works," and he plugged in the extention cord.  
>then Dave stood in aw. there was the tree house outlined in blue and lavender lights.<br>"Simon, how on earth did you make this work?"  
>"i bought 37 dollars worth of extra bulbs and went through several hours of sorting them and replacing the ones on the strand that were not blue or purple" Simon siged as he sat down at the picnic table. "then i had to put them into a pattern and that took nearly a day itself. i also have a silver Christmas tree in there with blue and purple ornamants on it"<br>"You really are very clever..." dave said and he sat down across from simon, then his mind went back to the phonecall just before he saw simon outside. "um Simon, you dont expect anything out of this do you?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well you just spent around 200 dollars on jeanettes christmas, when alvin does something like that... well... he expects things in return..."  
>"it was only 150 dollars te other 50 went to a 25$ salon gift card for brittany and a pair resturaunt theater tickets for theodore and eleanor and anyway I already know Jeanette doesnt know what to get me for christmas, i just like her being around. she doesnt have a lot of money just lying around and a 24K gold heart locket is not on my wish list"<br>"i dont mean those sorts of things."  
>"well then i guess theres a first time for everything because you've lost me."<br>"simon, i um i think it's time we had 'The Talk'"  
>"Uh... before you go any further, dave, please try and remember that i'm not Alvin"<br>"no I know that, and thats why i have waited so long for this... Simon i dont want you to do something you will regret and cant fix."  
>"Dave, if you are implying what i think you are i am slightly insulted, and i want to make it clear hear and now that that sort of thing at my age is absolutly unthinkable. i'm only 16."<br>"i'm sorry Simon, i just had to be sure the idea wasnt even considered."  
>"actually alvin had considered that jeanette and I ... well... Anyway, Alvin thought it would be a good idea and he said as much 3 days ago when he and i were talking about what we were getting the girls for Christmas. I deceitfully told him i couldnt think of anything to get Jeanette and he in an Alvin like fashion started going into the 'Hey Hey' bit, then the 'boy did i steam last night without telling you' bit. so in all honesty it was considered but rejected immediatly with a polite 'no thank you' and the pressure of asking what he was getting Brittany for christmas."<br>"he forgot didnt he?"  
>"he went white as a sheet and then left in a hurry."<br>"well it's time you got to bed..."  
>"just a minute I have one more decoration to put up" and simon pulled tiny box from his pocket and showed it to dave.<br>"Simon..." Dave said sternly.  
>"Dont worry Dave, it's just for the song." simon said as he climbed up to the tree house<br>"What song?" dave called  
>Simon poked his head out the window "will you stop worrying please?"<br>"i cant... i know what alvin might have said to you."  
>"Alright well you keep worrying if you like" said Simon climbing down "I'm going to bed Good Night" and he walked into the house and tossed his letter jacket on the counter<br>"Good Night" Dave said and for a brief moment he thought about taking that last decoration down, but decided to leave it be. 'this is Simon' he thought and he went in the house  
>~~~!Christmas morning!~~~<br>"I'm not going!"  
>"jeanette you have to!"<br>"why?"  
>"because you cant be left here alone!"<br>"why ever not?"  
>"because its christmas now get your dress on and let's go!"<br>"No!"  
>about an hour later Brittany Eleanor and Jeanette were walking down the street each carrying a box with a lot of little boxes in it.<br>"what am i going to say to simon?"  
>"jeanette just stop worrying about it will you?"<br>"I cant, i really want Simon to be happy, but i havnt gotten him anything!"  
>"just go with the flow and stop worrying!"<br>Brittany set down the box she had and rang the doorbell. Dave answered.  
>"Hi girls, come on in have you had breakfast? theres Chocolate Chip Pancakes in the kitchen."<br>Brittany picked the box back up. "thank you" she said and walked in followed by her sisters. they set the boxes by the tree and went into the kitchen.  
>"The boys will be down in a minute or two" dave said.<br>not two seconds later alvin simon and theodore were downstairs each in a plaid buttonup(red, blue, and green respectively) and black jeans.  
>"Do we get to open our gifts now?" alvin asked<br>"after breakfast" said theodore and eleanor together  
>"agreed" said dave, "now sit and eat while i get the rest of the gifts down and sort them out."<br>after about half an hour alvin was getting board and asked if dave was ready yet.  
>"just go watch tv will you? this will take another 30 minutes" dave called back. So Alvin lead them around to the tv room.<br>Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand "come with me" he said and he handed his letter jacket to her.  
>"where are we going?"<br>"outside to the tree house"  
>"why"<br>"just come on"  
>simon pulled back the curtains to the back sliding door to reveil the blue and lavender outlined tree house, then he pulled her outside and over to the tree househe climbed up and then extended a hand and helped Jeanette up as soon as she was in the tree house she heard a song begin to play in the background<br>"oh simon, it's lovely" she said and she started to cry.  
>"why are you crying?" he asked "i thought you would like it."<br>"i do simon i do it's just..." and she leaned on him and cried on his shoulder.  
>"Jeanette whats wrong?"<br>"i couldnt find anything for you for christmas" she cried  
>"oh jeanette your here thats all that matters." and he hugged her tighter<br>"simon youve made this look so beautiful" she said "and i dont have anything to give you"  
>"you will in a minute" he said and he took her over to the tree in the corner and picked up a hair barette made out of a silver bow and some blue and lavender curling ribbon and placed it in her hair. then he handed her the long rectangular box. she started crying again imediatly when she opened it and saw the inscription. then simon got down on one knee.<br>"i know we are young, i know it's illogical, i know we would be going against the odds, and i know there are many more reasons why i shouldnt do this, but there is one that cancles out all the others. Jeanette, will you marry me?"  
>she looked at the locket and unable to speak she nodded and he helped her with the clasp<br>"oh Simon i feel aweful i didnt get you anything" she said holding the heart  
>"now there's a lot of things you could buy for me, coloured boxes with fancy presents are all good and well, but all those things just cant compare and they wouldnt mean as much as you standing by that tree" and he danced around the tree house with her "Jeanette, chrismas day the greatest gift i know would be having you to hold underneath the mistle toe"and he pointed up at that last decoration right in front of the window. simon dipped her and leaned in. they were 2 inches from eachother when Dave shouted out the backdoor.<br>"come on you two! Alvins about to attack the tree"  
>Simon looked out the window to make eyecontact with dave then looked at jeanette. If he kissed her, he would be out of Dave's sight and he knew that full well. jeanette's simplistic beauty overpowered any restraint that being "the responsible one" might have had on him. His lips gently touched jeanette's...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. G: Alvin, Brittany, Dave, Jeanette, Eleanor, and the song leader of the pack do not belong to Maureen

Something was wrong. Jeanette and Eleanor watched as Brittany moved around the school like a ghost. She was so happy just last Friday but she hadn't said a word since Friday night.  
>"Hey Brit," Eleanor said<br>"Oh hey Elle," Brittany replied  
>"I like your ring," Jeanette said "its Alvin's right?"<br>"Yeah," she said her eyes were watering  
>"Are you meeting him after school today?" Eleanor asked<br>"No..." a single tear fell  
>"So where did you meet him?" said Jeanette changing the subject.<br>"The candy store he kind of smiled at me, i got to the register and i was short paying for my strawberry soda about 50 cents and he slammed it down on the counter."  
>"The soda?" Eleanor asked half in shock<br>"No the money"  
>"So how come you're wearing his ring?"<br>"He gave it to me."  
>"Tell us about it"<br>"Oh alright," said Brittany and she sat down on the steps of the school.  
>"He followed me out of the shop and he grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him, i almost spilt my strawberry soda. He smiled at me. When i looked in his eyes it was like he knew me, and he loved me like he owed me for saving his life. He even knew my name..."<br>~~her voice faded it's time for a flash back to about two weeks ago ~~  
>"Brittany, please don't just walk away." Alvin said<br>"Do I know you?" she asked  
>"Not yet, but I know you." he said<br>"How? I've never seen you before in the whole of my life!"  
>"I can't explain it just yet, but you saved my life."<br>"I did nothing of the sort! I never met you before today!"  
>"Do you really want an explanation?"<br>"You'd better come up with something before i call my father!"  
>"Alright, but let's have a seat someplace, hmm?"<br>"Alright, here." she said pointing to the table just outside the candy shop  
>"Fine," he said "You stay there I'll be right back"<br>"Fine"  
>~~Flash pause~~<br>"I very nearly left him there."  
>"So why did you stay?" Jeanette asked<br>"He seemed crazy at first but he did pay for my soda, and he was so sincere. He came back with another strawberry soda and a root beer..."  
>~~flashbacks continue~~<br>"You love strawberry soda, mostly because you love the color pink but also your mother has a recipe she used to make where she cut the berries in half and added 4 equals and a half bottle of citrus soda. Then she would make that little cake things and pour the juice in a glass and give it to you your sisters didn't like strawberry drinks."  
>"How did you?"<br>"You told me,"  
>"I never told a soul that was my little secret with Mama... "<br>"There is no time to explain,"  
>"I think you had better make time before~~" she stopped suddenly and pushed him out of the way. She was hit on the shoulder by a bullet.<br>"See, you saved my life. Brittany I love you. Come on, I'll fix you up and no one will ever know."  
>~~pause~~<br>"Why didn't you call dad right then" Eleanor asked  
>"You know what he's like" Brittany started "if he had heard about that then he'd have flipped in public Well that's when i fell for the Leader of the Pack..."<br>~~continuing flashback~~  
>"Brittany, we have to talk" said Dave Miller that night after her sisters went to bed<br>"Yes Daddy?" everything she ever did wrong came to mind but on the very top of that list she knew he was going to talk about Alvin.  
>"Come on sweetheart, tell me what happened."<br>"I can't imagine what you mean."  
>Her father put his hand on her left shoulder and she flinched.<br>"That's what i mean, take off your jacket. Honey, you can tell me. What happened?"  
>"I was shot, it was just an accident, I was talking to someone outside the candy shop and I noticed a red laser dot on his chest, just there" she pointed to where her heart was "so I pushed him out of the way and the next thing i knew a bullet was in my shoulder"<br>"Oh my brave princess," her father said hugging her gently "why didn't you call me? Honey you need to tell me these things. You can't just go around saving people without telling me, you could have gotten yourself killed!" he suddenly held her at arm's length "wait a minute, who were you talking to?"  
>"Just a boy from the candy shop. He knew me and was just explaining how when i pushed him out of the way of the little red light."<br>"What's his name? Where is he from? Who are his parents? When were you going to tell me about him? What do you know about him?"  
>"Daddy! Am i a suspect or something?" she said. Dave gave her a stern look "His name is Alvin Seville, He is a biker, he has 2 brothers, and he is good at patching up bullet wounds" she said "I don't know the answers to any of the other questions."<br>"You~~He~~I~~" he was so angry his face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Stay away from him Brittany, He is dangerous."  
>"Daddy how was i supposed to know that?" she said "He paid for my strawberry soda, he fixed my shoulder, and he brought me home straight afterwards."<br>"Princess trust me, he is dangerous!"  
>"Daddy he is sad, he has sad eyes, and he just wants to be loved. And anyway you haven't even met him!"<br>"I know the Seville family, they are dangerous, trust me on this!"  
>"At least meet him first he could be different."<br>"Oh alright" said Dave against his better judgment  
>"Good. He is coming over tomorrow for dinner."<br>"You can't do this to me! Just you me and him in one room, your sisters will be at a sleepover with their friends"  
>"I know daddy"<br>Dave sighed "oh alright then let's get it over with, but if he proves to be dangerous you are to stop seeing him immediately do i make myself clear young lady?"  
>"Good night Daddy." she kissed his forehead and headed up the stairs<br>He sighed again and knew that his oldest would be just like her mother "Good night Princess."  
>~~paused flashback~~<br>"So that's what got dad in such a mood that day" said Eleanor  
>"Alright, alright, I get it; maybe I shouldn't have invited Alvin over so soon. May i continue?" asked Brittany<br>"Please do" said Jeanette  
>~~Continued Flashback~~<br>The next day Brittany was in the kitchen she had just put a sponge cake in the oven and was starting on the lasagna when the doorbell rang.  
>"Daddy will you get that? My hands are all mucky at the moment!" she called.<br>The door was opened to reveal a youngish boy in a red plaid button up tucked into black slacks  
>"So your Alvin Seville," Dave said "how did you find this us then?"<br>"Brittany gave me directions, it's very nice to meet you sir." Alvin said and he extended a hand  
>Dave took it "You have a good handshake" he said skeptically<br>"Thank you, sir."  
>"Well won't you come in?"<br>"Thank you sir."  
>A scream came from the kitchen. Dave and Alvin ran to find Brittany.<br>"Brittany? Brittany!" Alvin and Dave said together quite by accident though...  
>"I'm here" She said. She was on the floor doubled over.<br>"Brittany what happened" Alvin asked  
>"I don't know,"<br>"Come on princess, let's get you up." Dave said  
>"alright." she said but just as she stood her white apron showed a crimson-burgundy stain.<br>Alvin took matters into his own hands. He tossed Dave the keys to his bike "come on!" he took hold of her and carried her out to his Harley and placed her in the sidecar. "My bike is 60 times faster than your old truck, now drive!" Dave got on and drove straight to the hospital. Alvin went back into the kitchen, and he turned off the stove, made sure there was nothing dangerous left on, and locked the house. Then he made a couple of phone calls from a pay phone around the corner.  
>~~paused~~<br>Her sisters were sitting in shock.  
>"Brittany, Dad was right, so far nothing has gone right since you met him" Eleanor said<br>"Eleanor! It isn't his fault! He was born into it" Brittany replied  
>"What happened next?" Jeanette asked<br>"Well we were at the hospital and Dad was telling me what a terrible idea it was to invite Alvin over, and then you guys got there. Well, after all of you left..."  
>~~continued~~<br>There was a knock at the hospital door.  
>"Miss, you have a visitor, a Mr. Alvin Seville."<br>Brittany sat up in the bed as Alvin entered.  
>"Hey," she said<br>"Hey yourself." he responded.  
>"It was a dart, from a dart gun..."<br>"I know"  
>"Dad says you're dangerous he says i shouldn't have invited you over."<br>"I know"  
>"He thinks you are a bad person..."<br>"I know,"  
>"Well if you know all this then why arn't you denying it?"<br>"Because i made a decision to stop caring about what other people think, a long time ago."  
>"What about what i think? "She asked<br>"You're not other people, you're Brittany"  
>"And that makes a difference?"<br>"Yes a fairly big difference,"  
>"I see."<br>"Brittany, i am the leader of a biking trio, we are at war with another pack of bikers at the moment, and they have unfortunately come to dislike you, most likely because you saved my life at the candy shop. I made a few phone calls and set them straight. They won't be bothering you again."  
>"How can you be sure?"<br>"I can't but if they do they will not only have my brothers after them but the CBI, FBI, CIA, NCIS, ANG, USM, USO and anyone else your father can get in on this, not that he hasn't got most of them in this matter already looking into my family."  
>"Oh i see... my father won't like it that you are here"<br>"Brittany i love you, I won't leave you alone. Now I'm going to step out into the hall and make a phone call"  
>"Ok, i think I'll take a nap."<br>"I'll be back in a minute or two."  
>And he left to the hall she heard part of the call just before she fell asleep. "Hello, Mother? ... I need help... it's this girl... no nothing like that... no mom, protection... and medical assistance... no mom... she's the one... yes of course I'm sure... yes mother i will... alright then ... yes... yes you too... bye"<br>~~paused flash back~~  
>"So that's why you called us and told us to stall dad for a bit" said Eleanor<br>"Well yes, I didn't want him to freak out or anything."  
>"How did you get rid of him?" Jeanette asked<br>"Oh i didn't he hid in the closet for a while then when you all went to lunch he came out and went to the cafeteria. Then he bought me a teddy bear from the gift shop,"  
>~~continued flash back~~<br>"You fit in that closet very well didn't you?" Brittany asked.  
>"Yes i think i did... why?"<br>"Well if you insist on staying here you will have to hide in there a lot. If you want to try sleeping in there i can ask for an extra blanket and pillow."  
>"No i much prefer wrenching my back and holding your hand."<br>This made Brittany laugh.  
>"I'll ask for a reclining chair then shall i? That way you can lean back and still hold my hand."<br>"Brittany there's something i need to talk to you about,"  
>"Oh dear" she said hugging the teddy bear Alvin had gotten for her<br>"What?" asked Alvin.  
>"You're going to say something serious art you?" she replied<br>"Well sort of serious... it's about that phone call i made the other night."  
>"The one to your mother?"<br>"Yes that one, my mother used to be a nurse and she recently became a doctor. She is also a member of a secret protection agency. She will be sending a few men around sometime today and she will be your new doctor if that's alright with you."  
>"That suits me fine, but what about my doctor?"<br>"They are friends you know, she will just ask him for a favor."  
>"What about my dad?"<br>"Mom will take care of that."  
>"How?"<br>"She has very winning ways."  
>Brittany laughed at that too. "Oh dear!" her laughter faded, "the sponge cakes! I forgot to turn off the stove!"<br>"No i did that after your father left"  
>"And what about your bike?"<br>"Oh i got it back"  
>"He didn't like your comment about his old beat up truck."<br>"Well he took the bike and it got you here in time. It wasn't just a dart it was a poisoned dart."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"That's the other group's method of choice when murdering women."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"They almost killed my mother but my father stepped in the way of it. That's when my mother became a nurse"  
>Brittany couldn't help but smile when she looked into those sad eyes of his again.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing..."<br>"Well there's something else i have for you." Alvin said and he pulled something out of his pocket. "i know it isn't much, but it will have to do until I can buy a wedding band." And he slipped his high school ring on her left ring finger.  
>~~paused flash back~~<br>"And i said yes," Brittany said  
>"But what about dad? What is he going to say" asked Eleanor<br>"Well he won't say much about it now wills him?" Brittany was near tears again.  
>"Well tell us what happened to make you so sad since Friday, you have been locked in your room since Saturday"<br>"Well it was a week since he asked me to marry him..."  
>~~flash back continued~~<br>"Brittany we need to talk." Dave said.  
>"Oh no daddy we've done that already,"<br>"Well we need to do it again then, it's about Alvin. He has proven to be very dangerous. You can't go on seeing him."  
>"Dad, don't be like this," she said<br>"How do you want me to be? Do you want me to stop caring? Do you want me not to want you to be safe?" he stood up and walked towards her  
>"Daddy..."<br>"No i mean really how do you expect me to ask knowing that you're going out with a gangster? Why would you want me to stop caring?" he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her  
>"Dad stops that"<br>"Do you want to end up like your mother? Do you want to be killed? Do you want to die?"  
>"DADDY! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"<br>He let her go suddenly and she ran away  
>"BRITTANY! BRITTANY WAIT! COME BACK! I'M SORRY! BRITTANY!" he cried out and fell to his knees. He looked up to the ceiling "Oh Beatrice what have I done?"<br>Brittany ran out into the rain storm and sat on the porch steps. Holding her aching shoulder, she could still hear her father crying. Then she saw Alvin's familiar form coming up the stone path.  
>"Come on let's get you dry, the kitchen i think." he said and he led her around to the side of the house.<br>"Daddy will throw a thousand fits..."  
>"It will be alright, i don't care if he shoots me with his .45 revolver" Alvin said picking the lock on the back door. "Your safety is my primary concern, and you shouldn't be outside like this just getting out of hospital and such."<br>"Alvin we need to talk." she said as he was bringing her into the kitchen.  
>"I know, i know, and don't worry I'll replace it"<br>"What?"  
>"The lock, I'll leave money to replace it"<br>"No Alvin I'm not talking about the lock"  
>"Oh well then we will talk as soon as you are dry. Your laundry room is attached to the kitchen yes?" he asked sitting her down in a chair. Then he walked off to the laundry room for some towels and he popped a blanket in the dryer.<br>"Yeah, but Alvin, we need to talk." she said.  
>Alvin came back with the towels and he handed her one and started drying Brittany's hair with the other.<br>"Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
>"Us. That's what my dad and i argued about just before you got here."<br>"Hold that thought." Alvin said and he went back into the laundry room and came back with the blanket from the dryer and he wrapped it around Brittany.  
>"Alvin i want you to know that i love you and if you ever stop being 'dangerous' as my dad puts it i will marry you in a heartbeat. But until then..." she couldn't finish what she was saying, she started crying<br>"You're saying it's over between us?" Alvin asked his eyes became very sad "but why?"  
>Brittany didn't answer she just couldn't stop crying. She was only doing it to keep him safe from her father. He was walking away she reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned and smiled at her but she saw the tears beginning to show.<br>"Alvin please try to understand, it's only because i love you and i need to keep you safe"  
>"Brittany it's okay, i understand, you want me to be safe from your father."<br>"Alvin..."  
>"I'll be alright, i love you and I'll see you soon." he kissed her lips gently and walked out the door. She followed him out to his bike and watched as he got on and started it up.<br>"Alvin please drive slow." she called as he drove away, but whether he heard she would never know. She saw a light. "ALVIN! LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. Then there was a screeching sound, then the sound of metal crashing against metal. She ran over to the crash site and saw Alvin.  
>"Alvin? Alvin! Stay with me!" she pulled him away from the motor bike and onto the grass nearby and she saw her dad come outside<br>"Brittany it isn't worth you catching cold for me, goes inside"  
>"No Alvin i won't leave you!"<br>"You have to, I'll be alright"  
>Suddenly there were red and blue lights, and an ambulance was there, taking Alvin away. She sat there crying for a long time. Dave ran out, knelt down next to her and lifted her up. He carried her inside, up to her room where she fell asleep crying.<br>~~end of flashback~~  
>"I felt so helpless not being able to do anything remembering all we had been through together." she started crying again<br>"Oh Brittany, I'm so sorry" said Jeanette.  
>"I never meant to hurt him, and now he's gone"<br>"Oh Brittany please don't cry what will the other seniors think?" said Eleanor  
>"I don't care what they think! I'll never forget him..."<br>Suddenly their father was outside the school and someone was in the car with him. Dave got out and went around to the other side. Brittany looked at her father and Dave smiled a warm knowing smile as he opened the passenger door. A tall boy in a red plaid shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks with a bandage around his head and right arm in a sling stepped out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. G.: Maureen does not own anything owned by Bagdasarian Productions

Alvin and Brittany watched as there younger siblings tourtured themselves. Simon and Jeanette were in love with each other... Unfortunately, neither one was brave enough to say anything. So Alvin and brittany came up with a plan.  
>"we cant let them torture eachother any longer!"<br>"i know brittany but what choice do we have? we cant just dress like them and go over to eachothers house and ask the other for homework help!"  
>That gave brittany an idea...<p>

Two days later Alvin and brittany met after school at the girls old tree house. both had a set of their younger sibblings signature outfits and brittany had a wig to finish off her look. then they went over to eachothers houses and waited for their siblings counterpart to answer

AT BRITTANY'S HOUSE  
>"hi Jeanette," the fake simon said<br>"Simon? You sound funny..."  
>"I have a cold" he said<br>"oh... well what can i do for you?" she asked  
>"Well i am having trouble with some of the homework and i was wondering if you would help me with it"<br>Jeanette looked at alvin 'He looks like simon, but he doesnt sound like simon'  
>"sure. but you could have some over sooner" she let him in<br>Well it's about the astronomy homework, i thought maybe we could work on it by the moonlight.  
>o-oh-ok-k-kay she said and she lead him to the back yard.<br>'this is a whole new side to simon... i have never seen him act this way...' she thought  
>they sat outside for a while working on the homework, alvin didnt much pay attention to what she said in regaurds to the homework finally he decided that it was time to make his move.<p>

At Alvin's house  
>"are you sure your alright?"<br>"yeah why do you ask?" she said moving closer to him  
>"Um Jeanette... what are you doing?" Simon said a little scared at the way she was acting<br>"well i thought that maybe you felt the same way as i do, i mean your smart, your cute, your funny" if people didnt know any better they would have thought she really liked simon  
>"what do you mean jeanette?"<br>"i mean i want to take us to the next level"  
>simon was backed against the wall brittany took his papers out of his hands and threw them behind her<br>"umm well uh you see ummm its not *clears throat* its um not that simple, i mean well iii "  
>"whats the matter simon i know you like me"<br>"well i do i jusst ummm it isnt that i dont its just um uhh uuuuhhh"  
>"well then whats wrong" she asked walking her fingers up his button up shirt<br>"it's... it's... the umm"

Brittany's house  
>"the lighting," jeanette said quickly<br>"what's wrong with the lighting? the moon light is very romantic" alvin countered  
>"but it's too dark... i cant see you properly"<br>"well we will just have to see without our eyes" alvin said and he moved to within a centimeter of her and removing her glasses  
>"umm but uh... si-" she was cut offby his mouth crushing down on hers. the spark hadnt been there all night this wasnt simon. she struggled as he held her tighter making it harder for her to breathe. she let her body go pretending to have fainted<p>

alvins house  
>brittany let go of simon and he fell to the ground. simon was only a little stronger than the real jeanette so he couldnt get out of the bind that brittany had him in. brittany stood there in shock. had simon really passed out? she ran out the back gate<p>

Treehouse  
>alvin and brittany got to the tree house just in time to see the other running toward it. they went inside and and after calming themselves while they changed back into themselves, they met in the livingroom to see how things had gone<br>"so how did it go with simon" alvin asked  
>"not as well as i had hoped and with jeanette?"<br>"same"  
>"What did you do to her?"<br>"Nothing…" he tried to sound innocent  
>"this could cause some problems lets stay here for a while" brittany said<p>

Simons house  
>simon walked in the room and bumped into dave,<br>"simon where are your glasses?"  
>"jeanette took them and i cant find her or them i think she went back home"<br>*ring ring*  
>"hello?"<br>"hello? david? it's miss miller," she said  
>"oh hello miss miller, i was just about to call you. it's about jeanette."<br>"she has been here all night studying with simon, and it seems your boy took her glasses home with him."  
>"that's weird, simon just told me the same thing about jeanette."<br>both parents looked at their respective child.  
>"jeanette dear, where have you been the past 2 hours?"<br>"in the back yard working on astronomy with simon"  
>"david we will be right over" miss miller said and she hung up<p>

"whats going on?" simon asked  
>"miss miller and jeanette are on their way over" dave answeres<br>"oh no"  
>"why oh no?"<br>"well something happened while she and i were studying. she was acting really strange."  
>"here lets put you over by the couch so you dont bump into anything else" dave said picking up his son and placing him between the coffee table and the sofa<br>miss miller knocked but didnt wait for the door to be opened she just walked in carrying her middle daughter  
>"david?" she called<br>"in here miss miller"  
>miss miller went into the livingroom and set jeanette down infront of simon then went with dave to the kitchen to see what was going on<p>

jeanette saw a blue and tan blob. she reached up and felt for simons face. once she found it she swung her hand back and slapped him blindly across his face  
>"ouch! what was that for!" simon yelled<br>this blue blob actually sounded like simon  
>"what happened to your cold?" Jeanette asked<br>"what happened to yours?" he asked  
>"i never had a cold" she told him<br>"that what you told me tonight when you came over" he said  
>"i didnt come over here you came to my house"<br>"i have been here all night. you came over around 5 to ask me about the resonence of mercury" he said  
>"no that's what you did and after i explained it to you you moved in closer to me and started to back me against the fence" she said<br>" no then i told you the lighting was poor and you said moon light was very romantic then you kissed me" he told her  
>"you're wrong you wouldnt let go when i struggled so i had to pretend to faint" she said<br>"no you ran off when i fell to the ground" he said  
>"i cant see simon i couldnt have run anywhere i barely made it back inside my house"<br>"touch my face again" simon said  
>"why" she asked<br>"because then you will know for sure i can't see either"  
>she moved her hand to it's previous position and immediatly knew he was blind. simon then took his hand and placed it on hers. his hand traveled up her arm and felt he face. no glasses. he took his hand down.<br>"Jeanette how tall are you?"  
>"i dont know about 4 foot 6?"<br>"i'm 4 foot 7"  
>"that makes you taller than me, not shorter like you were before"<br>"dave!" simon called  
>"yes simon?"<br>"will you please measure us?" jeanette asked  
>Dave and Miss Miller looked at eachother and dave got out 2 tape measures<br>"simon 4 foot 7" miss miller said  
>"jeanette 4 foot 6 and a quarter" said dave<br>"so then where are our glasses" simon began  
>"and who kissed us?" jeanette finished<br>"KISSED YOU!"dave and miss miller said at once  
>so for the third time that evening they went over what had happened<p>

"You cant be too careful around our family" said Simon as he gave jeanette his secondary spare set of glasses. They have the same perskription so they could use the other's spare.  
>"it must have been alvin and brittany" simon said<br>"but why?"  
>"one of three reasons:<br>to mess with our heads  
>to break us apart<br>to hook us up"  
>"well they managed the first one and nearly did the seccond one"<br>"they are dating so they were probly attempting the third one"  
>"how do we know for sure"<br>"i have an idea."

Brittany had gotten home that night to find jeanette crying at home about how simon had treated her while they had been studying.  
>Alvin got to his house to find simon sulking about a rejection from the only girl he had ever dared to love.<br>When they arrived at school the next morning alvin and brittany got together  
>"what did you do to my brother?"<br>"me? What did you do to my sister?"  
>before their fight could get worse, they heard a loud noise and spun around to see Jeanette had just slapped simon. Simon then had this strange look on his face, as jeanette began yelling at him for what happened the night before.<br>Alvin then saw simon do something that he had never imagined simon doing...  
>Simon dropped his books and took jeanettes out of her hands throwing them aswell. Then he took her by her waist and lifted her so she was against the wall next to the science room. (it seemed rough, but dont worry it wasnt)<br>"what do you think your doing" she screamed  
>simon didnt answer, he just moved his hand from Jeanettes waist to her neck.<br>"STOP!" Alvin and Brittany said just before simon's hand got to it's destination.  
>Simon and Jeanette looked over at their sibling one with rage the other near tears.<br>"simon put her down!" brittany said  
>"simon it wasnt her last night!" alvin said<br>"what do you mean it wasnt her lastnight! I saw her with my own eyes, she was there!"  
>"simon please put her down! it was me! I was there last night, not jeanette" brittany said with tears in her eyes<br>"brittany and i had this crazy plan to get you 2 together, we dressed up as you and jeanette and pretended we needed help on the astronomy homework"  
>"put her down simon, please we were only trying to help" brittany said now sobbing loudly "dont hurt her for something i did"<br>simon and jeanette started laughing while alvin and brittany stood dumbfounded  
>simon took her from the wall and set her down (again VERY gently).<br>"alvin, close your mouth" simon said  
>"there is a reason we are the smart ones." jeanette told them<br>"just after you two got to your destinations there was a brief moment for each of you when you touched us." simon explained  
>"the one thing you didnt count on was the spark that you lacked"<br>"then when you kissed us we knew for certain that you wernt who you said you were"  
>then simon went over to alvin and he pulled back and punched alvin.<br>"OUCH!"  
>"thats for kissing my girl"<br>then jeanette went over and slapped alvin  
>"thats for kissing me and making me hit simon TWICE!"<br>then they both walked away

"simon?"  
>"hmm?"<br>"am i really your girl?"  
>"only if you want to be. I wouldnt want to force you."<br>she stopped him and turned so that they were facing each other.  
>"i will only be your girl if you want me to be"<br>slowly they moved closer until finally their glasses touched. Simon took jeanettes and placed them on her head then did the same with his own. Then they moved in closer to eachother stoping only when their lips touched. They pulled apart when the bell rang and ran to creative writing class laughing all the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. G : maureen does not own AATC or the song "wherever you are" from poohs most grand adventure

~~  
>Jeanette miller was looking out the window of the bus. She was on her way home after the summer science fair. Sitting next to her was her science partner and best friend simon seville. They were both the middle children of triplet superstars, the chipmunks and the chipettes. Jeanette sighed as she stared blankly into space. She was 15 going on 16 and she was starting to feel stronger feelings for simon. She had dreams about him every night recently. Some were good, some weird most were bad. Her emotions were conflicting with her mind and it was tearing her apart. She stared out the window untill the bus came to a stop between the pairs houses. She felt the 16 yo boy touch her sholder.  
>"jeanette? You commin? theo and ellie are cooking at my house."<br>jeanette followed simon off the bus and walked to his house where you could smell chiken alfraido, baked potato skins and stuffed peppers.  
>"someone is in a good mood," jeanette said<br>"how can you tell?" simon asked  
>"those are ellies favorites..." jeanette replied<br>simon and jeanette walked into the house and straight to the kitchen. Eleanor saw jeanette and without a word grabed her wrist and took her out the back door.  
>"eleanor? What is it?"<br>"its theo oh jeanette he wants to go out with me isnt this wonderful!"  
>"oh ellie thats fantastic! Im so happy for you!"<br>jeanette looked at her little sister and then brittany came outside  
>"why are you in a good mood?" she asked eleanor.<br>"Theo asked me out!" ellie screamed  
>"he what?!"<br>"I have a date with him on friday!"  
>brittany went into diva mode "my little sister got a date before me?!" then composing herself "thats great ellie, now if you will excuse me i'm going to have a word with alvin!" brittany left and in a few minutes she was walking back past them with alvin being dragged close behind.<br>"we will be in the tree house" she said, and alvin mouthed the words 'help me'  
>ellie and jeanette laughed and went inside to find simon helping theo with the stuffed peppers.<br>"you may actually learn to cook" eleanor said to simon.  
>"nah, i cant cook worth my life, but thanks for the compliment."<br>simon said  
>then alvin ran inside and hid behind simon. He was followed quickly by brittany, who was looking rather upset.<br>"alvin seville! How could you?" simon asked  
>"you dont even know what happened! And i couldnt if she would let me finish before throwing things at me!"<br>"what happened?" asked jeanette.  
>"If it came down to it he would let me leave because he hates me because he thinks i'm ugly!" brittany cried "he doesnt even want me around!"<br>"if brittany would have let me finish, she would have heard the rest. I dont think she is pritty, i know she is gorgeous, i dont want her to stay i need her desperatly to stay, i wouldnt cry if she left i would die if she left. And if she would have listened i dont like her! I love her wholeheartedly and i would do anything to protect her because she is my life!" alvin said  
>all were dumbfounded and brittany ran to him."oh alvin, im so sorry" she cried into his chest.<br>"its ok im used to you throwing things at me... One of these days you might actually hit me" alvin teased  
>this was not the smartest thing to say... In two swift moves she took his hat, hit his chest, and ran away as fast as possible...<br>The girls went home after dinner and after a few hours they all went to bed, they now had seperate rooms as they were teens and brittany took a lot of closet space. But jeanette couldnt sleep. She was afraid she would have another nightmare. She needed them to stop, but she didnt know how. Suddenly she saw an exceptionally bright star. She closed her eyes tight.  
>"please please please let things work out" she repeated this untill she fell asleep.<br>That night she dreamed that she and simon laughing and smiling together when suddenly something happened and he was pushing her away. She didnt know why he was just telling her to leave to go away and he was pushing her off the edge of a high hill. She was falling off!  
>Screaming, she landed on her bedroom floor causing her sisters and miss miller to rush into her room. They found her on the floor leaning against her nightstand holding the back of her head crying.<br>"jeanette hunny whats wrong?" miss miller asked  
>"i hit my head..."<br>"oh my poor little darling" she gathered jeanette in a hug  
>"im ok... It's just a bump" jeanette said<br>miss miller was a bit skeptical, of the 3 girls jeanette had never been overemotional "are you sure theres nothing else?" Miss miller asked  
>"yes ma'am," jeanette said, she didnt want miss miller to worry.<br>"ok dear if your sure."  
>"i am miss miller,"<br>"we'll take it from here" ellie said to miss miller  
>"alright then good night dears,"<br>"good night miss miller" they said in unison. As soon as miss miller was out of the room eleanor turned to jeanette "you had another nightmare again didnt you?" jeanette nodded and "Jeanette thats the 6th time this week, and its only tuesday! you have to talk to someone about this!"  
>"i cant tell miss miller and i cant tell you guys what was in them"<br>"why not tell simon, he is a very good listener especially to you" brittany said inocently  
>"are you crazy? He cant know about this!" jeanette shouted<br>"calm down jeanette, it's just a suggestion" brittany responded  
>"sorry... But i just cant tell simon..."<br>"why not? Chances are he knows something is up with you and chances are he is going to ask you sooner or later... And i vote bed sooner." brittany said leaving  
>"we can talk in the morning" eleanor said following brittany<br>jeanette looked at her clock then her phone buzzed. It was always on vibrate, she only went to school and the library and it was always with her, so she saw no point to let it make a noise.  
>"hello?" she answered<br>"i knew you were awake..." came the one voice she always loved to hear.  
>"how in the world do you know at 4 am im awake from 2 blocks away?"<br>"i dont know i just kinda knew... That and i heard you scream again..." simon said.  
>She had forgotten that. Simon had always had great hearing. He is blind without his glasses and one time alvin took his glasses and they broke, so for about 3 months his hearing had to make up the difference so that he didnt get hurt.<br>"what happened? Fall out of bed again?"  
>"yeah..." she said<br>"but there is more to it than that. Jeanette whats going on?" simon asked  
>"i cant tell you..."<br>"why not?"  
>"its too horrible and it would cause serious depletion in the level of our friendship."<br>"jeanette, the only thing that our friendship can do is increase. Any depletion of friendship is improbible and very unlikely. You can tell me anything"  
>"promise you wont freak out?"<br>she heard the phone click off and something hit her window. Then again and again. She went to it and looked out. in the tree by her room was simon  
>"i promise" he said<br>"what are you doing here?" she laughed.  
>"i left a note for dave in case i dont get back before he wakes up. I have a nosy brother, so this conversation would be better in person."<br>she sat on the window seat and leaned against the wall.  
>"oh oh oh n~n~n~no, n~no~not with m~m~me... S~s~si~simon, i~i j~j~just ddont kn~"<br>"jeanette it's me, simon, im your best friend, i wont judge you, i wont condem you, and i wont freak out. Genius honor"  
>jeanette melted at his smile.<br>"ok well i have been having nightmares and strange dreams, i just cant get them out of my head" she waited for a response  
>"there isnt anything to be ashamed of, i have nightmares too,"<br>Simon took her hand in his, "what were they about" he asked  
>"oh, oh, simon, oh, i i"<br>"jeanette, its ok,you can trust me,"  
>"they were about um ..." Then she wispered something<br>"what?" he asked,  
>"you" she said<br>"me?" he had never seen her like this  
>"Some of them are nice ones like about winning at the science fairs, but most are not so nice. The one i had tonight you pushed me off a large hill after, lastnight i dreamed we were just as we are now and then i got really angry and i pushed you causing you to fall out of the tree, and before that i dreamed that you and i ~~" she pulled away but simon still had her hand<br>"we what? What did we do in your dream?" he asked  
>"it cant ever work that way, things like that just dont happen to me" she pulled her hand away causing him to be unstable and nearly fall out of the tree. Thankfully he had quick reflexes. He grabed the branch above and planted his feet on the branch below him. He saw jeanette run away crying "jeanette!"he climbed in through the window<br>"jeanette wait!"  
>being jeanette, she tripped over her own bunny slippers, she fell to the ground. She buried her face in her hands.<br>Simon ran over to her "are you hurt?" when she said nothing he picked her up off the ground. He took her to her bed and knelt down next to her  
>"its okay jeanette, you can tell me, did you twist your ankle?"<br>"i dont know" jeanette said. She was feeling so ashamed that simon saw her like that  
>"well where does it hurt?"<br>"my hip my head and my heart"  
>"Whats wrong with your heart?"<br>"it just hurts ok? Cant someones heart hurt without being interigated"  
>"well not really no, it happens to be a vital organ, and if it hurts you need to tell someone how it hurts to makesure that you are ok."<br>"it doesnt hurt like that, it hurts differently"  
>"is it emotional?"<br>"im very tired simon, can we talk about this later when we have had some sleep? Besides you need to get home before your brothers wake up, and you cant be here when my sisters wake up,"  
>"will you be alright?"<br>"yes, i think so,"  
>simon moved to the window<br>"ill come back when everyone is up. Dont worry i'll be here to help you through whatever it is you're going through." he said slipping out and running off to his house.  
>When he got home 5 minutes later he slipped in through the kitchen attempting silence so as not to wake dave but he was already up.<br>"so how is she?"  
>"who?"<br>"jeanette, thats where your run took you isnt it?"  
>"oh um"<br>"simon, i know you pretty well, you dont just go out on runs at random times at random time lengths without reason," when simon stayed quiet dave continued "jeanette is the only person outside this house that you would risk getting in trouble for, now tell me whats going on"  
>"i cant tell you whats going on, i genius honored, but i can tell you something is up with her, she is becoming emotionally unstable if she supresses it any longer, she could do something illogical and unexpected." simon said<p>

At the miller house jeanette had gotten a bag packed and was leaving. She left a note on her night stand for simon and she put her phone and charger in her bag. She double checked to make sure she had everything then she left the house

"dave somethings wrong" simon said  
>"what do you mean?"<br>"someone just left the miller house"  
>"it was probly miss miller,"<br>"i can still hear her snoring, so no it isnt her" simon said and with that he got up and went out the sliding kitchen door followed by dave. They got to the millers backyard and simon climbed the tree that led up to jeanettes window. She wasnt there. But her window was still open. Dave climbed a few brances.  
>"jeanette is gone, her window is open, i'm gunna go investigate. She might have just gone to the store or something"<br>"simon, dont" dave said but simon was already in. So dave got down and went to the front door. With the spare key he let himself in and whent upstairs to jeanettes room to find simon sitting against the nightstand holding a lavender paper. Without a word dave went over and knelt next to simon. He only got through the first line before simon stood up and exited through the window. Dave shook his head and exited the room himself, going downstairs to make coffee for miss miller. She would need it when she heard what happened.  
>After leaving jeanettes room simon called his brothers and told them to get over here because their girlfriends were crying. Then he called eleanor<br>"hello?" came her groggy voice  
>"jeanette ran away" simon said<br>"what?"  
>"jeanette, she has run away get brittany and come outside, theo and alvin will be here in 2 minutes"<br>"oh dear! Simon why would she run away?"  
>"i dont know eleanor."<br>a minute later brittany was downstairs with eleanor listening to simon explain what had happened since they had gone to bed, leaving out the dialog ofcourse. Alvin and theodor got there just when their respective girlfriends began to cry. Simon watched for a moment then went inside to see dave with miss miller crying on his sholder. Simon walked up the stairs and into jeanettes room. He took out his phone and looked at thw picture he had of them together.  
>Her phone! She always had her phone! So he called it.<br>Jeanette heard her phone buzz so she got it out of her bag. It was simon. As much as she wanted to answer it she knew she couldnt without letting him know she had run away, if he didnt already know. She put the phone back and kept on running.  
>Simon didnt hear the buzz of jeanettes phone and he couldnt find her charger. This meant she had taken it with her. He ran down stairs to the kitchen.<br>"i will be back by dinner," he said running out the door  
>"where are you going?" dave asked<br>"to find jeanette" he called back  
>"Simon! SIMON WAIT! COME BACK!" dave called, but it was useless.<br>Simon continued to call her listening for the buzz that would tell him he was getting close. He finally heard it at around 8 pm but it went away again. Then his phone rang.  
>"jeanette!" "simon its time to come home"<br>"dave! Come on one more hour! Please, i have to find her,"  
>"im sorry i cant have both of you gone."<br>"but dave she is probly lost and alone. She needs me! What if something happens to her and i'm not there to protect her?"  
>"simon even if you are there if you are not at your best it wont do anybody any good. simon you need to come home"<br>"fine, ill be there in..." suddenly he heard jeanette's tripping scream "ill call you back" and he ran as fast as he could to where the sound was. No jeanette, but blood and her hair ribbon. He called dave  
>"at eckhart park, have theo get the lavender blue box under my bed. Hurry!" simon hung up the phone and knelt close to the ground. He estimated her movements and found it to be a knee wound. She would be slowed down tremendusly with bexause of her leg and judging by the large red stain, she would have considerable blood loss. She would have to stop somewhere. Theo and dave got there and simon opened the box. He tookout a cyringe and a few little test tubes and filled them with some of the blood on the pavement. He saw the trail of blood leading into the park.<br>He took out his phone.  
>"hello?" came the voice on the other end<br>"hey momma, there is a friend of mine coming toward your house, she is bleeding and probly needs a place to stay. She ran away this morning and tripped a short time ago."  
>"i dont see her yet" vinny answered "but i'll go look. What do i do when i find her?"<br>"take care of her momma,"  
>"why did she run away?" she asked<br>"i dont know. She is only 15 and 3/4."  
>"she is probly getting confused about her emotions"<br>"no, not jeanette, she is the most level headed girl i know." suddenly thunder rolled and it began to rain. "momma you have to find her, please."  
>vinny had never heard so much emotion from her middle child, she knew he must be out there searching for his friend.<br>"alright sweetheart, now get home its started raining, i will call you when i find her"  
>"thanks momma" simon said<br>"i love you sweetie, get some rest"  
>"ok momma love you too bye" simon hung up the phone and closed the box again. He looked at the entrence to the park.<br>"come on simon lets go home." dave said "Jeanette will be ok, miss vinny will find her and take care of her."  
>"mom's good at those things" theodore said. Simon sighed and got in the car.<p>

Jeanette was out in the woods a very long time. She was hurt very badly and knew she needed help. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to call the same person she was running from, Simon. Unfortunatly her phone died befor she could finish dialing. She was out there in the dark, alone, empty and cold. Her heart was breaking because she was totally lost and she didnt have her best friend there to help her. She needed him to find her. But she didnt even know if he was looking.

Simon didnt say anything when they got to the millers house. he just went up to jeanettes room and sat on the window seat where he had last seen her. He pulled her bloodstained ribbon out of his pocket and wrapped it around his left wrist, then he read over her note again. There was a knock at the doorframe. It was alvin...  
>"simon talk to me. Brother to brother. Whats going on?"<br>"jeanette is hurt very badly. She left because she was afraid she and i wouldnt be friends any more after she and i talked this morning. Alvin this is all my fault."  
>"simon she's the one who chose to run away, you didnt make her go."<br>"But i wasnt in time to stop her from leaving, i should have stayed with her, let her sisters find me in here with her, let miss miller beat me with an umbrella for all i care. It would have kept jeanette safe" simon said begining to tear up.  
>"simon stop blaming yourself, it wont get her back. The only thing you can do is eat, sleep and wait for mom to call, come on dinner is ready"<br>"i'll be down in a minute,"  
>"alright," alvin said leaving<br>"hey alvin?"  
>"yeah si?"<br>"thanks for you know being my big brother and all."  
>"those 5 minutes make all the difference" alvin said and he left going down to the kitchen.<br>"oh jeanette im so sorry," he looked over to her desk where they had studied many times. Just for a moment he heard her voice, her laugh, her footsteps. He thought he saw her for a moment. Then his phone buzzed.  
>"hello!" he said excitedly.<br>"simon, hunny Its momma. i think i found her. she does not look well."  
>"what is the damage?"<br>"her knee is busted open she attempted to cover it with one of her shirt sleeves. She is limping, the poor girl has probly fallen 20 times today, her glasses look broken, and she is covered in muk"  
>"well dont tell her who you are she may try to run."<br>"are you sure? I thought you said she was level headed?"  
>"she is, but she is also very logical. She is running from me, if she knows you are my mother she will run from you too."<br>"alright sweetie, i will call you in the morning"  
>"ok bye momma" simon said and he closed his phone. Heaving a heavy sigh he pulled his knees in close to him. He thought he heard her laugh again and he looked arround the room. Nothing. He looked out the window at the clouds. He saw her in the moon her bright blueviolet eyes looking at him. He couldnt take it so he closed his eyes. He saw here sitting on the window seat and smiling at him as she had many knights before when she was really there. He couldnt take it any more and the tears began to fall. He fell asleep crying.<p>

Miss vinny got jeanette into bed then she called dave.  
>"hello?"<br>"hi dave its vinny, is he doing ok?"  
>"yeah he cried himself to sleep about an hour ago on the window seat in jeanettes room."<br>"my poor baby, did he atleast eat something?"  
>"no, but he will in the morning. Is jeanette alright?" suddenly there was a thud from upstairs followed by an 'ouch'. "hang on a minute vinny, i think simon just fell to the floor" dave took the phone with him as he climbed the stairs to the second room to the right. The door was open and when he turned the light on he saw simon searching the floor hopelessly for his glasses which alvin had placed on the bookshelf next to the window so that they wouldnt break. Dave went over to simon and helped him up and over to jeanettes bed. The boy had been through so much already, dave knew it would be alright. Simon went right back to sleep, holding jeanettes pillow close to him. Dave smiled and left the room turning the light back off.<br>"ok vinny, go ahead"  
>"she has a fractured ankle, she has a bruise on her hip, a large gash in her knee, her glasses broke, so i dont know how well her vision will be, she was scared to death when i came along but she was too weak to object. She falls down a lot, but that could be due to her fractured ankle."<br>"no she is usually like that" dave said  
>"well any way i got her cleaned up and her left arm had a few scratches, probly from the trees, She had tried to bandage her knee with one of her sleeves. She cried herself to sleep too, holding the pillow simon uses when he is here"<br>"does she know who you are?"  
>"i dont think so, but i dont really know for sure..."<br>they talked for a while longer then decided they would both head to bed. Dave walked into the livingroom to see his youngest on the sofa. He smiled at this but then wondered about his oldest. Alvin was notorious for being where he shouldnt be. Dave immediatly went to the stairwell and climbed it, he got to the top and saw all the doors were open except miss miller's. He went to brittany's room first. Alvin wasnt in there, he wasnt in eleanors room or the spare room. He didnt bother to check miss millers room all things considered. Alvin only stands miss miller for brittanys sake. So dave looked downstairs not checking jeanettes room. When he couldnt find alvin downstairs, dave called alvins phone and heard it ring upstairs. He followed the soft sound to jeanettes room. And wouldnt you know it alvin was on the floor at the end of her bed. Simon had somehow managed to flip himself so that his head was at the foot of the bed and his hand had fallen off the side of it. Dave visually followed simons arm down and saw that simons left hand was resting gently in the palm of alvins right.  
>Dave couldnt help but smile at the brothers, for it seemed in times of crisis big or small alvin and simon would grow closer together. Alvin had a major crisis atleast once a month. Theodore didnt have them quite as often nor at such extreams. In 16 years this was simons first and it was bigger than all of alvin and theodors put together. Dave picked up alvins cap and set it next to simons glasses then left for the spare bedroom.<br>It wasnt very long before 2 screams one right after the other came from jeanettes room. Everyone rushed in to see what was the matter. Simon was sitting up in the bed and alvin was standing next to him.  
>"what happened simon?"<br>"jeanette?" simon looked around the room blindly "where is jeanette?"  
>"she's at moms remember?" alvin said getting simon his glasses.<br>"simon your shaking like a leaf dear whats the matter?" miss miller asked  
>"i um i had a bad dream" simon answered feeling very silly "jeanette she was here then someone took her and held her for ransom. It was terrible. She was crying and calling out to me but i couldnt get to her then she was getting further and further away untill she disappeared... Then i woke up."<br>"there isnt anything to worry about simon" said brittany  
>"Yeah miss vinny is very good at taking care of people" eleanor added.<br>"go back to sleep simon, we will get up in a few hours and go right to vinny's house." dave promised.  
>Simon nodded and everyone left except alvin. Simon laid back down and handed alvin his glasses. Alvin put them back next to his own hat and alvin layed down again on the floor.<br>"what do you think about when you close your eyes?" simon asked  
>"now or normally?"<br>"both"  
>"normally? Brittany. Now? helping you find your girl."<br>"she isnt my girl. Shes my best friend."  
>"but she could be your girl, if you let her be. Thats why she left isnt it? Because she didnt know how you would react to her feeling more for you than friendship. She loves you simon, now its your turn to decide if you return those feelings." alvin concluded<br>"how do i do that?"  
>"thats up to you to decide... I guess what do you think about when you wake up on a normal day?"<br>"Jeanette"  
>"what do you fall asleep thinking about?"<br>"Jeanette..."  
>"i already know who you dream of, you still talk in your sleep."<br>"shut up alvin..."  
>"lighten up only half the school knows"<br>"what?!"  
>"i'm kidding! Now get some sleep."<br>simon fell asleep after a while and dreamed of jeanette. They were laughing over some sience joke simon had come up with. He felt her hand in his. They were in the tree house.  
>"simon,"<br>"yes jeanette?"  
>"i, um i made you a bracelet. Its a physics bracelet. I didnt know what color to make so whichever one you dont take i keep" She held out 2 bracelets one lavender one royal blue. Simon put on the lavender one saying "this way i wont be all blue all the time."<br>jeanette smiled and sliped the blue one on her wrist pulling it tight and tucking the end in. "i will always have you here with me" she said pointing to her heart. "always"  
>the night passed faster then simon had anticipated, for it was morning and he lost jeanette again to the sound of alvins voice.<br>"simon! Simon! Wake up! Jeanette left moms house!"  
>"where did she go? Did she leave anything? How did she get out without momma hearing her?" simon was very flustered<br>he ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs right into dave.  
>"where do you think you are going? You need to eat something."<br>"but dave!"  
>"no buts go into the kitchen theodore is making you an omlet. Go on get in there."<br>simon reluctantly went into the kitchen. Suddenly he had an idea.  
>"here you go simon," theodore said putting a plate in front of simon.<br>"Hey theo can i get this to go? I want to get a head start this morning. You think you can make me something to take with me for lunch with jeanette too?"  
>"alvin already has that covered there is a backpack in the icebox for you."<br>"why that sneaky snake..." simon mumbled then he turned to his little brother "thanks theo i will see you later when i have jeanette."  
>"bye si" theodore said as he watched simon run out the back door with the bag.<br>"Theodore! You were supposed to make sure he ate something!" Dave said when he came in to find simon not there and his omlet cold.  
>"alvin said it would be ok if simon took something with him so we made him up a backpack last night."<br>"AAALLLLVVIIIIIINNN!"  
>simon almost turned back at this but contiued to his mothers house.<p>

jeanette was limping through the woods. She had not gotten any sleep the night before, so she got up early that morning and left the ladys house she wasnt sure who the lady was but she was sure they had met before. She didnt want to overstay so jeanette left some money from her purse on the table with a note saying thank you for your kindness. She had been gone a little over 3 hours from the lady's house when she couldnt stand any more. She fell to the ground. she could barely walk when she left the house. She thought she was almost out of the woods... She couldnt really tell her glasses were broken and her spare pair were at home. She moved herself over to a nearby rock and leaned her head against it she was about to fall asleep when she thought she saw a faint figure aproaching.  
>the figure ran over to her and removed her broken glasses replacing them with her spare ones.<br>"it's you, but i didnt think you were even looking" she wispered, her eyes closing gently. She felt her glasses being removed and herself being picked up. Then she was out.  
>Simon carried her out of the woods, but he didnt get very far before he was having trouble carrying her. He was not feeling well... He went over to a conveiniently placed park bench and set jeanette down on it. Then he pressed and held the number one on his key pad. It rang twice and he passed out just as it was answered<br>"simon! Did you find her?" alvin asked "simon? Simon! Simon answer me! SIMON!"  
>"hello?" came a strange mans voice<br>"hello? who is this?"  
>"this is Dr. G who is this?"<br>"my name is alvin seville! What are you doing with simons phone?"  
>"there isnt any time to explain meet me at the hospital on 5th and Van Buren." and the call disconnected.<br>~20 minutes later~  
>alvin got to the hospital with dave and the others. They found a gentleman with blond hair and dark sunglasses waiting for them in the hospital lobby.<br>"Mr. Seville?" it was simons math teacher.  
>"what did you do with my little brother?!" alvin interupted<br>"i brought him here. You must be alvin" the teacher said  
>"Dr. Gildner, what happened?" dave asked<br>"i was out for my morning ride when i saw one of my best students fall to the ground. Thats when his cell phone made a noise and i spoke with alvin. Then i brought them here. The doctors should be out soon."  
>miss miller, dave and Dr. G sat and talked while the teens paced in turns.<br>"What is happening in there?" theodore asked looking over at the doors.  
>"we dont know theo" eleanor replied.<br>"well if you ask me the doctor had better be out here soon!"  
>sure enough the doctor came out 5 minutes later. Dave stood and headed over but alvin and brittany beat him to it.<br>"where is my brother?"  
>"is jeanette alright?"<br>they are both fine they are in room 168 they have had a rough few days. You may return tommorrow and visit with them"  
>~in room 168~<br>jeanette opened her eyes. She felt something in her left hand. It was her glasses. She put them on and looked around. She was in a hospital bed and to her right was simon in the next bed over. He had his glasses on and was looking at her. She only breifly melted in his steel blue eyes before she realized what had happened and she tried to leave. As she did she felt something on her right wrist. She and simon were tied together by her bloodstained lavender ribbon. She went to untie it.  
>"dont even think about it" simon said "i refuse to lose you again. You and i belong together, we were made for eachother."<br>"but si"  
>"no jeanette we belong together no ands ifs or buts." he sat up and leaned over. "and we will be together. Even when we are apart. I love you jeanette and i only hope you love me too." he gave her a pair of kid scissors. "you will always be with me. It's up to you if i will always be with you. If not cut the ribbon." simon looked into jeanettes eyes. She dropped the item and tried to stand up only to fall forward into simon, causing their lips to touch. Simon wrapped his right arm around jeanette just as she pulled away. He turned up her head and he kissed her again. Once again they were interupted by the buzzing of cell phones.<br>Texts from alvin and brittany saying the same thing:  
>"heads up you are gunna be grounded after this"<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. G:  
>bagdasarian production charactors do not belong to maureen.<p>

Jeanette had been going to the dance studio for several weeks. The instructor never could remember her name, so Dr. Haritun called her 'raggedy ann' because of her messy bun.  
>It was nearing the end of class when dr. Haritun noticed how sad jeanette looked.<br>"raggedy ann, you look sad. whats wrong, dear? You are doing so well and improving a great deal."  
>"i dont know dr. Haritun, i just cant seem to focas on anything anymore... It's a guy, i like him alot but he dosnt seem too interested in me."<br>"well dont let it worry you dear, hey why dont you come back this evening about 7 o clock, there is a boy in my next class, i would like you to meet."  
>&amp;eanette brightened at this "okay!" and she hurried off home.<br>Simon arrived at the studio from a different direction so he didnt see jeanette leave.  
>"hey doc,"<br>"oh! Raggedy Andy dear, are you to be staying late again tonight?"  
>"yeah, i still need to practice lifting, and the football players are a bit too big for me to lift..." he let out a nervous laugh<br>"i know, dear thats why i have arranged a private session with one of the students in my last class. It will be a blinded session, so you wont see who you are dancing with till after you have danced"  
>"that means no glasses?" he asked<br>"right." she responded.  
>Him wothiut his glassed meant he saw blobs. This was also true of Jeanette.<p>

7 oclock rolled around and simon took his glasses off.  
>"Now when she arives dont say anything, you will be able to build trust that way. She wont say anything either. you will get to talk later."<br>Jeanette took her glasses off before knocking on the door frame.  
>"hello dear," she heard dr. Haritun say as she took her hand. "now remember the rules dears, no words, just movement"<br>dr. Haritun began recording them so that after they could later watch for any mistakes made durring the session.  
>simon was in a blue form fitting shirt and pants, jeanette was wearing a light lavender ballet ensemble with a knee length flowing skirt. Her blueviolet eyes were shining in the lights.<br>They stood infront of one another and simon extended his hand. Jeanette saw the movement and took his hand they danced on the wood floor. Dr. Haritun looked at them as they danced,  
>"alright, now lift her high." she said to the dancers,<br>simon raised her very carefully, but slipped, and she landed on him. He opened his mouth to appologize.  
>"do not speak, just continue with the dance. Appologize to her through your movements."<br>he took his arms and lifted her at her waist. He set her to her feet then knelt before her and took her hands in his andheld his hands up in prayer, signaling pleading forgiveness.  
>"act out how you feel" they danced for another hour.<br>At 9 simon felt his pocket vibrate. He had to finish the dance so he took her left hand and put his right palm against hers. With their palms together He moved theirhands clockwise. When their hands returned to their original place he kissed her on the cheek and Rushed out. Jeanette touched the place simons lips just left. Dr. Haritun stoped the camera and ejected the dvd.  
>"he left dear." dr. Haritun said giving jeanette her glasses. "take this home watch it and return it tommorrow"<br>"thanks dr. Haritun" jeanette said, "see you tommorow."

jeanette got home and the other 4 were already asleep. There was a light on in daves study.  
>"are you sure about this simon?"<br>"she was amazing dave, i finally found who i have been looking for"  
>"you dont even know her name, or what she looks like. One dance does not a relationship make."<br>"she knew what i was doing before i even went to do it! Dave she is the one!"  
>"but what about jeanette?"<br>at this question they heard something clatter to the floor. As they ran to the doorway they saw a cd case in the floor and jeanette running up the stairs. Simon went over and picked up the cd case.  
>"i'll go talk to her" dave said<br>"ok" simon replied. Then he walked over and put the disk in the dvd player (alvin broke their cd player last week) he watched as the him on the screen danced arround the room with his mystery girl, he didnt actually see who it was untill the end when he saw himself run out.  
>"oh jeanette..." simon said as he put the disk back in its case. He walked up the steps, went into their room, and looked at her bunk. She was facing the wall.<br>Jeanette was half awake, and she felt something or someone next to her on the bed. Then she felt arms wrapping themselves around her middle. She didnt think it was real. And she fell asleep.

The next morning when she awoke she was still being held by those same arms she turned herself around and almost screamed, but then she realized he was laying on top of the covers in his jeans and hoodie while she was under the covers in her pajamas. She snuggled close to simon and held onto what she was about to lose to whoever his dream girl was.  
>Simon felt jeanette turn herself around and pause for a minute before snuggling close to him. He tightened his grip on her almost like she was going to disappear if he let her go.<br>"jeanette? Are you awake?"  
>"no... Im still dreaming" she responded.<br>Simon smiled at her flawed logic  
>"you are not dreaming," he said as he kissed the top of her head "you are very much awake and i need to tell you something."<br>she opened her eyes and sadly looked up at him. He began to sit up indian style she mimicked him and finally they were facing eachother. She was leaning against her head board, and his elbows were on his knees.  
>"jeanette i think i'm in love with... " simon said.<br>Instinct flooded through jeanette as she pushed him off her bunk onto the floor below. She immediatly regretted the action  
>"oh my gosh simon are you ok?"<br>"yeah, alvins skateboard broke my fall... And i probly deserved that"  
>Jeanette climbed down from her bunk and rushed over to simon and the broken board. She helped him to his feet and noticed his back was full of splinters. "oh my gosh simon, your back it its covered in splinters" she said "lie on my bed on your stumach"<br>"its ok alvin has put me through wors than this... I cant think of anything right off hand but he has..." simon winced from the pain as jeanette pulled the wood peices out of his back "so as i was saying. I think i'm in love with you."  
>jeanette stopped "what?"<br>Simon turned over and leaned on his hands, "jeanette, i love you. I have since the moment i saw you, i am not good with expressing my feelings and thats why i havent said anything until now, but last night i knew i had to do something."  
>"flip back over, what about your dream girl the one you danced with?" she asked him continuing to pull wood shards from his back<br>"jeanette, where were you from 7 till 9 last night?"  
>"out..." she said looking down<br>"at Dr. Harituns dance studio?"  
>"yeah but how did you know"<br>"because i was there too," he said slightly in pain, "jeanette i danced with you, and" he winced as she pulled out another wood shard "i love you,"  
>jeanette stopped, so he flipped over again to face her and he grabbed her hand "jeanette i love you and i want to be with you forever"<br>she fell back onto her bed pulling him with her. When her daze faded, she hugged his neck and kissed him.  
>~later that day~<br>"i'm sorry you two there needs to be atleast 6 students to form a class. The only way i can create an additional class is if you get 4 more people"  
>"dr. Haritun, i have 4 more people." simon said<br>~3 days later~  
>"why did you put us in ballet class dave?" asked alvin<br>"so that you could learn some new moves and how to gracefully transition yourselves when need be"  
>"i am on the football team, i not supposed to be graceful."<br>"shut up alvin" simon said "if i have to go, you have to go"  
>"but we have to dance with the girls" alvin said<br>"what is so wrong with that?" brittany yelled from across the car  
>"nothing" he said quickly...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  
>Dr. G. : ok so the following charachtors and the songs they say do not belong Maureen<br>Alvin: "So this is love" from Disney's Cinderella  
>Simon: "I wont say i'm in love" From Disney's Hurcules<br>Theodore:"Hypnotize the moon" by clay walker  
>Brittany:"why don't you kiss her?" by jesse mcartney<br>Jeanette:"Love story" by taylor swift  
>Eleanore:"Can i have this dance" from Disney's HSM3<br>Dave:" Dancing away with my heart" by lady antibellum  
>Simon &amp; Jeanette: and "Only Hope" from nicolas sparks' A walk to remember.<p>

Simon and Jeanette were working on homework and listening to the latest scientific journal on tape in Simons lab. Simon was finished with the Astronomy assignment, but he had some difficulty with the home work on earthquakes from Geology, and Jeanette was trying to explain it to him.  
>"It doesnt make sense!"<br>"It's plain as day! How can it not make sense? Dr. G explained it quite clearly."  
>"No Jeanette, he did not. I didnt understand any of it! And what in the world does 'uphduh' mean?"<br>"Simon, you are one of the smartest people in the world, how do you not know what 'uphduh' means?" Alvin said entering the room with Brittany  
>"Stay out of this, Alvin!" Simon yelled.<br>"You two are starting to sound like me and Alvin." Brittany said  
>Jeanette didnt say anything, she just ran out crying.<p>

The thought of fighting in general was terrible, but the thought of fighting with Simon was unthinkable. She went to find some place to think (and cry) in peace, so she went to Dave's study. She didnt even notice that Dave was in there, she just went over to the bookshelf. She climbed up on the top shelf and started crying. She was crying so hard, she didnt even hear Simon enter and ask Dave to leave.  
>"Jeanette?" Simon called. No response. "Jeanette, I know your in here... You should probly get down off the top shelf." Now he was right behind her. She looked up at him, then quickly got up and started to run blindly... right toward the edge.<br>"JEANETTE!" He yelled. He grabbed her hand just before she went off the edge. Unfortunatly this caused them both to fall, so with quick reflexes, he pulled her close, and made sure when they landed he would hit first. After hitting the edge of a table, they landed on a thick rug, which only slightly softened the blow for Simon. For a minute neither of them said or did anything.  
>Then slowly, Jeanette opened her eyes, and realized she couldnt see. Both her and Simon's glasses had been knocked off. Simon was still holding her, her armes were tucked in close to her chest, and she decided to take advantage of that by thinking about what had just happened. 'I'm alive, I'm awake, I'm in Simons arms. This is the miricle I've been dreaming of, this is what makes life devine. So this is love...' and her thoughts went on.<br>Simon didn't open his eyes. 'I'm not dead?' he thought. 'I can't see, but I'm not dead... Oh my God, where is...'  
>"Jeanette?" She heard Simon say. He felt her head move on his chest. As she looked up at him, she saw his eyes were still closed.<br>"Simon?" she barely wispered  
>"Are you alright?" He felt her nod "Jeanette, I think I understand the Geology assignment now," He heard her soft laugh as he let go and started to stand "I'm sorry for arguing with you."<br>"It's okay Simon, I'm sorry too." she was still looking at his closed eyes. "Simon, why haven't you opened your eyes?"  
>"No glasses, I can see more clearly with my eyes closed."<br>Jeanette smiled at this. "Can you see our glasses?" she asked  
>"Don't move, I'll get them." he said, walking about 6 inches away he returned with her purple frames, but not his black ones. she put them on and looked at him as he opened his eyes for the first time since the fall. and she looked deep into his steel blue eyes "Do you see my glasses, Jeanette?"<br>Her name broke her focas. "What?"  
>"My glasses, do you see them?" Simon asked again.<br>She looked around and saw the black rimmed glasses, on top of the table they had hit on the way down. She got them and then took them back to Simon.  
>"Thank you, Jeanette." He said, though he wanted to tell her so much more.<br>"You're welcome." She said as she hurried away.

"So what did you do?" Eleanore asked  
>"I got him his glasses and then I left." Jeanette said sadly<br>"You my dear sister are in love. Just admit it." Brittany said.  
>"No chance, no way, I wont say it. It's too cliche I won't say it!" Jeanette yelled<br>"Who do you think you're kidding Jeanette? You can't keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling" Brittany said.  
>"Yeah, we are not buying it. we saw you hit the ceiling." Eleanor stated matter-of-factly.<br>"You are 18 years old, you need to face it like a grown-up. When are you gonna own up that you got it bad?" brittany was screaming at this point  
>"No chance, now way I won't say it" Jeanette argued.<br>"Give up, give in check the grin you're in love" Eleanor pointed out.  
>"You're in love" Brittany said softly<br>"You're way off base I won't say it!" Jeanette pushed her older sister away slightly  
>"She wont say it, but we know it." Brittany said to Eleanor<br>"Get off my case! I won't say it!" Jeanette told them.  
>"Jeanette, don't be proud, It's O.K. you're in love" her baby sister smiled at her<br>"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love" Jeanette smiled to herself.

"She shines like a diamond when she walks into a room. She could charm the stars. hypnotize the moon." Simon had just finished telling Alvin and Theodore what happened and was now day dreaming.  
>"Looks like someone needs a little help from the Love Doctor" Alvin said<br>"And his assistant." Theodore chimed in.  
>"No Alvin, I don't need help with this."<br>"Simon, relax, I was just going to give you some friendly advice."  
>"What? No hairbrained scheme to turn me into you? No plot to mix unknown chemicals that accidentally create a love potion? Nothing? Alvin I'm touched" Simon said sarcastically<br>"Do you want the advice or not?" Alvin asked in an irritated tone.  
>"Alright fine" He said.<br>"Kiss her." Alvin said simply.  
>"WHAT?" Simon almost fell off his spot on the couch.<br>"You heard me" Alvin said  
>"We're the best of friends. She knows almost everything that is on my mind"<br>"She'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside" Theodore said.  
>"I'm so afraid to make that first move" Simon admitted "Just a touch and I could cross the line. What would she say? What if she just turns away?"<br>"Simon, You won't know if you dont show her the way you feel." Alvin said. "Tell her you need her, tell her you love her, just kiss her"  
>"You could start by taking her to Prom" Theodore said "Everyone already has their ticket, and it's tommorow night."<br>"TOMORROW!" Simon yelled

Alvin had asked Brittany and Theodore had asked Eleanor, but Simon didnt get a chance to ask Jeanette to the dance, her sisters were always around. When the time came for them to leave for prom Jeanette was crying on the porch steps because she didn't have a date. This caused Brittany to blow a gasket, and she went over to where Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were standing.  
>"Theo, Ele, would you give Simon and me a minute?" Brittany said sweetly. Once they were out of ear shot she turned to Simon. "What is the matter with you? How could you break her heart like that! You are supposed to be the smart, responsible one! How could you let her down so hard? You know what? Just stay away from Jeanette, or else!"<br>Simon just stood there, not sure how to proceed. They got in the car, where they sat from left to right: Jeanette, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, then Simon. When they got to the school Brittany quickly led Jeanette inside away from Simon.

Jeanette had spent the whole night leaning against the wall in the Gym. She saw Simon keep trying to come over to her, but Brittany always stopped him from getting too close. Simon went over to the DJ and wispered something to him.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have 2 songs left, both are slow songs." the DJ said.<br>While Brittany was destracted with the first song, Simon made his way through the crowd. "Hello." He said, but as soon as he did he saw Brittany out of the corner of his eye. "Uphduh" He mumbled and he moved to walk away, only to find something stopping him.  
>"Please don't go" He heard Jeanette say, and he turned around to face her pleading eyes. "Simon, take me somewhere we can be alone." she tripped over the high heels Brittany made her wear tonight.<br>"Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded "Take my hand I'll take the lead and at every turn you will be safe with me. Dont be afraid to fall just know i'll catch you through it all." he said as he lead her up to the roof. Half way through Jeanette nearly fell down the stairs because of her shoes. So after catching her Simon got her to a place she could sit dowm and took her shoes off. The rest of the way up was much easier for both of them.  
>Then the DJ announced the last song of the night, "May I have this dance?" Simon asked. The last song was only an instrumental, so Simon started to sing his feelings to Jeanette.<br>"There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold, but You sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours. I pray to be only Yours. I know now you're my only hope"  
>Jeanette was star struck and then she began to sing.<br>"Sing to me the song of the stars, of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope"  
>Then as if reading each others minds together they sang.<br>"I give You my destiny, I'm giving You all of me. I want Your symphony singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope"  
>The song ended and Simon brushed away her curls. "to me, Jeanette, you will always look like this, 18 years old and beautiful" and he leaned in and kissed her.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Dr.g: alvin and the chip munks do not belong to Maureen

Dave got to the millers house with the boys just in time to see miss miller leaving with the girls.  
>"Oh hello david,"<br>"hi miss miller i was wondering if the boys and i could stay over here durring the storm, the lights went out and we are out of candels and batteries"  
>"of course you can would you mind watching the girls while i run to the store"<br>"sure miss miller" dave said  
>"thank you david" she replied rushing out to her car before her hair got ruined. The 6 chipmunks and dave waved to miss miller as she drove off and they went inside to the candel lit house.<br>All 6 children went into the living room, and suddenly there was a flash. Next thing anyone knew thodore was hiding behind eleanor and jeanette was holding onto simon for dear life.  
>Alvin walked over to theodor<br>"come on lets play a game to get our minds off the storm" he said  
>"what kind of game" asked jeanette<br>"how about spin the bottle truth or dare" brittany said  
>dave heard this and "what kind of game is that? It doesnt involve kissing does it"<br>"no, when its your turn you spin the bottle and whoever it points to asks you truth or dare" eleanor said "here we will show you."  
>she walked away and came back with a cola bottle. She set it on the floor in the middle of the group.<br>"now, brittany pretend its your turn, and spin the bottle" she said and brittany spun it and it landed on dave  
>"okay... What do i do?" dave said<br>"ask me truth or dare" brittany said.  
>"This is silly"<br>"just ask"  
>"brittany, truth or dare." he asked"truth" she said "this is the part where you ask me a question requiring honesty."<br>"oh... Um... What color are your eyes?" dave asked  
>"thats a bit too simple" brittany said "but my eyes are blue"<br>"what if someone chooses dare?" dave asked  
>"then you get dared to do something, like no red hat for a week for alvin or no cooking for 24 hours for theodore or finish up all the cookies for brittany" simon answered "are you going to play?"<br>"no thanks simon i think ill sit over here and watch" dave said and he sat on the couch.  
>The storm was still blowing and the lighning still flashed but everyone had forgotten all about the storn between the strange dares and fits of giggles from hearing odd truths from their siblings and friends.<br>Miss miller was back with groceries and dave called out for pizza.  
>But the chipmunks and chipettes were still playing the game it was simons turn. And the bottle was pointing to jeanette. Something it never did when it was simons turn.<br>"children the pizza will be here in 10 minutes" miss miller called.  
>"ok!" alvin yelled back<br>"truth or dare" jeanette asked simon.  
>Simon always chose truth, but he trusted jeanette and her dares. They were simple things like touching toes, chinging the way your hair looks, eating cookies, running downstairs and back, innocent things. Not like alvins dares, he was the one who dared people to do uncomfortable things with a malicious intent... "dare"<br>"dare?" came everyone elses voice unanimously followed by awkward silenc  
>"oh this has to be embarassing for him and i have had one stored up for him for like ever!" jeanette looked at the bottle then at simon.<br>"Um..."  
>"come on jeanette, simon finally chose dare! It's gotta be something good!" alvin said<br>"uh..." how can i dare him something that can satisfy everyone  
>"JEANETTE!" brittany yelled<br>"i dare you to... um... Do something within the next 10 minuts that you have always wanted to do but havnt done it yet." she said  
>"okay" simon said<br>"it my turn right?" jeanette asked and she spun the bottle it stopped at simon  
>"truth or dare jeanette?"<br>"dare..." she said not thinking  
>"i dare you to~~" simon was interupted by dave<br>"pizza's here!"  
>at this brittany theodor and eleanor got up and left to get pizza alvin watched simon<br>"continue simon... And you still have to go through with your dare"  
>simon took a deep breath<br>"i dare you not to hate me for 2 minutes!"  
>"simon why would i~" she was stopped by simon pressing his lips against hers. Absent from her mind and following her heart she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.<br>Suddenly the lights were back on and miss miller just walked into the room... Not only that but dave was right behind her.  
>"Simon? SIMON! SIIIIMOOON!"<br>this brought them bcak to reality  
>"Okay!" simon said jumping at his name being where alvins normally was.<br>"what were you doing?" miss miller asked  
>"um... Uh... Practicing CPR?" simon offered. She didnt question it and she went back into the kitchen Dave knew better but as they were 15 he would speak to simon about it later.<br>Simon looked at alvin... Alvins mouth was hanging open. Simon knew he had to face jeanette again he turned to look at her and the moment their eyes met he looked away"so you do you hate me?" he asked  
>"well you said two minutes... Translating that to brittanys time table that means like a hundred years..." jeanette started then she moved to see his eyes, and kissed his cheek "so no i dont hate you"<br>this made simon beam and he looked back at his older brother who was glaring at him.  
>"shut up simon"<p> 


End file.
